Like Father! Like Son!
by rpatz15
Summary: Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh compete to get their sons Kyoya and Tamaki to fall in love/marry Haruhi Fujioka so they can win her as a daughter-in-law. Who will win? The Ootori's or The Suoh's?   THE REST OF THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE
1. Like father! Like Son!

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

Basically the summary is that Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh compete to get their sons (Kyoya and Tamaki) to fall in love/marry Haruhi. And yes Tamaki is still clueless to his feelings for Haruhi. But I still don't know who should win yet so why don't you guys vote? (The Suoh's or The Ootori's?) Oh and I'm supposed to be working on my 'Roses of Ouran' but I need to take a break from that don't tell anyone. kaay?


	2. The Competition

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

_**Ep.26 ( This is our Ouran Fair)**_

Yoshio: I almost forgot, there was something I wanted to run by you.

That honor student girl, Haruhi Fujioka was it?

I think that she will make a wonderful bride for my Kyoya in the future, I just wanted you to know my intentions.

Yuzuru: Well unfortunately, it looks like we're not going to get along after all.

I'm sorry, but that's the one thing I could never allow, my friend.

Yoshio: So are you preparing to make Ms. Fujioka your own daughter-in-law?

Yuzuru: Chuckles softly. That is exactly what I plan to do.

Yoshio: Well, I cannot allow you to take her from under my nose.

(Yuzuru turns his back from the large window he stared out from, he then looks at Yoshio and smiles.)

Yuzuru: You talk about her as if she's a trophy.

Yoshio: (Puts his head down and smiles at his knee)

Well from the impression she made earlier, she seems like a bold, confident young women whom will take risk to get what she wants.

She's perfect for an Ootori and with my help, she can become the most famous lawyer in all Japan. ( Yoshio looks at Yuzuru)

Yuzuru: So you're saying you're going to compete with me for Ms. Fujioka?

Yoshio: Are you proposing a competition for her?

Yuzuru: (smirks) I suppose so.

Yoshio: Well then… (Yoshio leans forward and smirks sadistically…..father like son right? Yep just like Kyoya) let's lay down the ground rules.

The first competitor to get Haruhi Fujioka to fall in love with their son wins her as a future daughter-in-law.

There will be no bribery of any kind. The deadline is one year, but I'm positive she'll fall for my son by then.

Yuzuru: You can't force love my friend.

Yoshio: I am well aware of that. But love can be arranged.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Konbanwa , yorushiku o-negai shimasu

HA! I know japanese

anyway... thanx for reding my story , i love you all who review, ya make my day.

i have the best fun writing this story ( i slip a paragragh or two in my writer's clipboard while im in class)

while i've been writing this, i found out that this is a pretty awesome story, i really like my plot. but i hope you guys like it the most

bye (\_/)

O.O it's supposed to be a bunny


	3. Let The Game Begin

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

_**(The Last Hour at the Ouran Fair!)**_

In the Central Salon. The host club were dressed in their 18th century french costumes.

Haruhi still wore her simple, white dress (after she ditched her pretty dress and her long, brunette wig).

All of the hosts stood by the grand doors that lead to the front courtyard of Ouran Academy.

The parents and students of Ouran Academy walked out into the dark night and shuffled into their limos, BMW's, Lincoln's, Cadillac's, Chrysler's…you get the point.

Each host politely said their goodbyes and thank you's to everyone that left out of the grand doors.

Haruhi, Kyoya-san, and Tamaki-san stood on the left side of the doors, and Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai stood on the right side of the doors.

"Thank you for coming. Be safe."

Haruhi waved to the daughter of the Osaki family and her father as they walked to their shiny, black Lincoln.

"We expect that you have enjoyed yourselves this evening. Thank you for coming."

Kyoya-san bowed respectfully in front of the Arakaki family.

"It is unfortunate that we have to depart this fine evening. My beautiful irises won't be able to gaze upon your radiant beauty."(We know who this is)

Tamaki-san kissed the hand of Ohiharu Kahoko, the mother of Hino Kahoko.

"Thanks for coming!"

Two cheerful voices came from the handsome, young twins. They smiled at the leaving visitors.

"Thank you for joining us. Ride home safely, Kay?"

Honey-sempai smiled cutely.

Mori-sempai slightly smiled and bowed to the last four visitors.

Haruhi and Hikaru closed the grand doors.

Haruhi then turned around and leaned on the door before she slumped down to the floor.

"Man that was tiring."

Haruhi let out a huff.

Hikaru slumped down on the floor next to Haruhi, then Kaoru did the same.

Kyoya-san, Mori-sempai, and Honey-sempai walked to a nearby table and sat in the chairs that surrounded it.

Kyoya-san checked and paid for tonight's bill, then added the profits into a savings account they made from tonight as well.

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai rested their crossed arms on the table and laid their heads down as if they were going to sleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru's beautiful mother and dashing father sat in one of the table's far back in the Central Salon as they talked to Mori-sempai's parents and Honey-sempai's parents.

Tamaki-san sighed as he walked to sit on the edge of the grand fountain that was placed in the center of the Salon.

Tamaki-san stared at his lap, sadly.

He sighed again before he spoke.

"I want to apologize…for leaving"

His voice was low and a frown was etched on his face.

Each host club member looked at Tamaki-san; their face expressions read that they were clearly shocked.

The parent's conversation stopped when they heard Tamaki-san.

"I suppose I misunderstood the fact that the host club was a nuisance. I thought that it was a distraction from you all reaching your goals or expectations from your families."

Everyone's eyes widened. (Even Mori-sempai and Kyoya-san)

"I never had the intention of breaking up the bond that we all hold. We're a family and I should've known that family comes before business."

Tamaki-san smiled and looked up from his lap.

He stared into Kyoya's eyes and then Haruhi's eyes before he looked in the eyes of his other 'family' members.

"So if you all could please forgive me?"

Honey-sempai smiled brightly and jumped up from his seat and ran to Tamaki-san.

He hugged him tightly almost making Tamaki-san fall into the fountain.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up from the floor and did the same.

Kyoya-san, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi calmly walked over to Tamaki-san, smiling as they went.

Tamaki-san smiled and hugged his friends as well.

"We forgive you Tama-chan!"

"Yeah boss!"

"You're forgiven."

Kyoya-san, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi stated.

The parents just smiled and carried on with their conversation.

_**37 minutes Later**_

Kyoya-san and his father, along with Arata Kuroki (Yoshio's assistant-male) shuffled into the black limo.

Tamaki-san and his father, and Ochi Suzume (Yuzuru's assistant-female) along with the Ootori's were the last to leave Ouran Academy.

Tamaki-san said goodnight to Kyoya-san after he told the black-haired teen that he would call him once he got home.

Yoshio-san and Yuzuru-san shook hands with evil smirks plastered on their faces, then they all departed.

**LET THE GAME BEGIN!**


	4. Let's Talk part 1

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

The air became tense as the Ootori's chauffer drove away from the academy's property.

Kyoya sat on the gray leather seat by himself facing the opposite side where his father and Arata-san (Yoshio's assistant) sat.

Kyoya-san sat close to the right side of the vehicle staring at the window, looking at the white, sparkles that dotted the night sky and the sphere-shaped white object that hung bright against the black sky.

His laptop bag and his fine, brown leather briefcase rested on his lap.

Yoshio and Arata-san stared at the young boy.

Arata-san stared curiously at the youngest Ootori boy because he's never seen him so content.

Yoshio-san stared at him devising a plan.

Kyoya-san could feel their intense gaze, but continued to look at the sky.

His father's gaze especially made him feel uncomfortable.

He felt too warm in his purple, 18th century french cosplay.

He slowly let his eyes shift to peek at his father's face through the corner of his glasses.

For a second, he saw a small smirk on his father's usually stern face before he looked back out the window.

The black limo stopped in front of the main Ootori mansion. Kyoya-san was the first to step outside the limo, followed by Yoshio-san and Arata-san.

Kyoya-san trudged across the long, oval driveway which had small pebbles spread out on the surface of it.

He crossed the driveway and came upon the concrete steps which he climbed until he reached the main doors.

The doors opened before him and the domestic servants greeted him as he walked in.

He greeted them as well and began to walk up the main staircase to his room.

He paused on the first step when his father called to him.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya-san turned around slightly on the step and looked at his father respectfully.

"Yes father?"

"Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes." Yoshio-san spoke firmly.

Kyoya-san bowed and answered, "Yes father."

He waited for his father to walk away before stood straight, turned around and headed upstairs to his room.

He opened his bedroom door and lifted the light switch.

The large, dark room suddenly became bright. Kyoya-san squinted his eyes to the immediate brightness and waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust.

He walked over to his desk and placed his laptop, notebook and school books on his desk that was placed in front of the long, open window which looked out unto the full moon which had a yellow tint to it.

Kyoya-san was very tired and wanted some rest.

He decided he would sit down at his desk and close his eyes for seven minutes before heading down to his father's office.

Kyoya-san sat in his tall, leather chair.

He took off his glasses and rested his head on his purple sleeve.

He closed his eyes for six seconds before his cellphone vibrated.

His eyes shot open when he heard that annoying buzzing sound.

He felt the vibrating rhythm against his upper thigh, which slightly tickled him.

He groaned and slipped his pale, slender fingers into his pocket.

The sleek, silver, flip phone was flipped open and pressed against his ear that wasn't pressed to his arm.

There was no need for him to look at the caller ID.

He already knew who it was.

"What do you want, moron?" Kyoya-san said with an aggravated tone.

(He's mad cause he's tired)

"Mommy, that's no way to talk to daddy!"

"Tamaki, what did you call me for?"

"I said I would call you before we left the academy."

Kyoya-san was getting more irate by the minute.

"Tamaki. What. Is. Your. Purpose. For. Calling."

Each word seethed slowly out of his mouth.

"Well, it concerns my dad. He's acting kind of strange."

Kyoya-san huffed.

"What do you mean by 'strange'?"

"He kept talking about some competition for love against Mr. Ootori, your father. Then he would do an evil, cackling laugh. It was actually pretty terrifying."

"Well we know where your stupidity comes from in the family. Although your father is not as dense as you."

Kyoya-san mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Tamaki-san to hear.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyoya-san smirked.

"Tamaki, I have to go. My father requests to discuss something with me in his office. I don't know about the situation with your father, but I'm sure it is nothing."

Kyoya-san's tone became more serious.

"And do not disturb me later unless it is actually urgent. By urgent, I mean a financial problem, specifically dealing with the club."

"Mommy doesn't like talking to daddy?" Tamaki-san whined like a little kid.

"No; not if it is profitless to my time that is wasted by you. Goodbye Tamaki."

"Bonne nuit, mon ami." (Good night, my friend)

Tamaki-san had a slightly sorrowful tone.

Kyoya-san hung up his phone then laid the cellphone on his oak wood desk.

He rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt sorry for hurting Tamaki's feelings. Although what he said wasn't entirely true, he felt the need to get off the phone with Tamaki-san because Tamaki is known for being on the phone all night with Kyoya-san, talking about frivolous things.

Kyoya-san straightened his costume that he has yet taken off.

He reached for his glasses on his desk before he placed them back on his face.

Then he walked to the door and left out of his room to his father's office.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Please KEEP VOTING on who you would like to win.**

**The Ootori's or The Suoh's**

**Just to let ya know the Ootori's are in the lead** (so this could become a Kyoya/Haruhi fanfic if ya don't keep voting for Tamaki and Yuzuru)


	5. Let's Talk part 2

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

Pale knuckles knocked three times on the wooden french doors of the Ootori household.

"You may enter." A deep voice spoke in a nonchalant tone.

The wooden french doors were opened slowly.

There was an annoying creak that filled the stale silence as the door was opened.

"Close the door and sit."

Kyoya-san silently obeyed his father's orders.

He sat in the black leather armchair and folded his hands in his lap.

He kept his eyes off his father's face and instead looked at the massive stacks of paper on his desk as he finished checking and signing off papers; one after the other.

Kyoya-san quietly sat there for a few minutes before he heard the "smack" sound as the pen dropped to the oak wood desk.

As soon as he heard that sound, his eyes adverted to his father's gray, steely eyes.

Kyoya's lips slightly parted and his eyebrow's pulled together when he saw his father's smirk plastered on his face.

He was confused for a second, but his expression became unreadable again.

Yoshio looked down and grabbed a single sheet of paper.

Kyoya looked to the paper his father held out to him.

He slowly grabbed it, looking at his father as he did it.

Yoshio released his grip and rose out of his seat.

He stood next to his chair, facing the window with that smirk stained on his lips.

Kyoya looked at the paper and soon his lips molded into the same position as his father's.

(THE PAPER READ)

From: Adam Johnson

To: Mr. Yoshio Ohtori

Subject: Ootori Medical Unidentified Broker Makes Financial Save

Date: Friday, ….6:57 p.m.

A broker by the name of K.O has made an unexpected save for Ootori Medical. K.O has bought the Ootori Medical Company from Grand Tonnerre before they could even present the money. This person has exchanged $370,000,000 to the Tonnerre Corporation. Once the company was bought by K.O, he signed off the {contract (deed) } for Ootori Medical and put the signature of Yoshio Ootori as the owner instead. This broker is loyal to the company name.

Signed, Adam Johnson (executive secretary for Ootori Medical)

"You see Kyoya, I was wondering if you thought I would be unable to recognize your initials?"

"Not all father. I knew you would be able to identify the initials of K.O but I didn't want anyone else from the company to know who it was exactly."

"Ah."

Yoshio turned around and sat back in his chair.

He then laid his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"That was very clever what you did my son. But, there was one thing I wanted to ask you.

I suppose I know the answer to the question, but I have to be sure."

Yoshio stared at Kyoya-san with intimidating eyes.

"Why did you hand the company back over to me? I don't want an excuse, I want the truth."

Kyoya-san stared into his father's eyes for a moment, and then he sighed.

He stared down into his lap as he tried to figure out how to place his words right.

He moved his arms and placed them on the armrest before he looked up at his father again.

"I signed the contract(deed) in your name because I am not ready at this point; I still have much to learn and much to experience. The fact that I am young doesn't affect my ability to maintain and oversee the company."

Kyoya-san's eyes drifted slightly beneath his expensive bifocals until he was looking at the golden plaque on the desk that held the letters of 'Yoshio Ootori' imprinted on its front.

"But even if I was prepared to manage the company, I found something far more valuable to me than money, something that I treasure dearly…"

Kyoya-san looked sternly and proudly into his father's eyes. His voice was smooth and calm.

"I am truly grateful for the host club."

Yoshio Ootori—for one of the first times—had a genuine smile plastered on his face.

Yoshio rose up from his seat and walked around his large desk. He stopped behind the leather chair that Kyoya-san sat in and placed his hand on Kyoya's right shoulder.

"Kyoya you are truly remarkable my son. I am proud of you. But you're not done yet; I still need you to strive at your best."

Kyoya-san slightly smiled.

"Thank you father, I will."

"You may leave now."

Yoshio removed his hand from Kyoya's shoulder and slipped it into the pocket of his dark blue jacket from his expensive suit.

Kyoya-san gently got up from his chair. He silently bowed to his father and walked to the french doors.

His hand paused and the silver doorknob of the doors.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes father?"

Yoshio turned to look at his son.

"It is confirmed by the staff of Ootori Medical that, Thursday, a celebration party will be hosted for the reclaim that you made. I need you to determine whether you are prepared to step out from the shadows of being a third son. I think it is time for people to recognize your omnipotent potential. There is no need for you to decide now."

Yoshio slightly tilted his head up until the light shined on his glasses and the gleam made it unable to see his eyes.

"Also, I need you to escort someone to the party. I request it to be someone from the academy and someone who wouldn't draw too much attention."

"Yes father."

Kyoya-san bowed again and exited the chamber of his father's office.

Kyoya-san put his head down and his black locks covered his eyes. He smirked as a thought came to him.

"This game just got a bit more interesting."

With that, the Shadow King retired for the night and slept peacefully.

_**Since I love Tachibana (Kyoya's #1 bodyguard) I'm gonna to add this scene.**_

_**(This is before Kyoya went to bed)**_

Kyoya-san reached the entrance door to his room. He grabbed the golden handle that was attached to his stainless steel door and went in his room.

He froze when he saw Tachibana leaning on the silver railing of his staircase.

"Good evening, Master Kyoya!"

Tachibana bowed respectfully before his master.

"Good evening Tachibana…where is Hotta and Aijime?"

Kyoya-san started to undo the bows and buttons of his french, purple cosplay.

"They retired to their chambers."

Kyoya rubbed his chin with the index finger and thumb of his right hand.

"Hm...You do an exceptional job Tachibana, I'll ask my father to raise your pay."

Tachibana's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Master Kyoya!"

He bowed quickly to show his gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now get out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**this chapter was kinda rushed cus' i'm really tired but i wanted to put a chappy up for you guys.**

**Don't forget to keep voting. **


	6. Midnight Snack

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

DISCLAIMAER: I DON'T OWN OHSHC, KINDA WISH I DID THOUGH

_At the Suoh second Mansion_

_(After Tamaki got off the phone with Kyoya-san)_

I suggest you guys go back and read the chapter before

* * *

"Mommy's so mean." Tamaki-san said in a baby voice with a pout on his face.

"Wffh!" Antoinette happily agrees.

Tamaki-san sat in the center of his (oversized) bed with Antoinette nestled in between his legs, resting her head on his left knee.

Her golden, brown fur was strewn across the pink comforter with Kumachan (Tamaki's fav. Teddy bear) sleeping on the comfy pillows.

Tamaki-san starts to stroke Antoinette's fur.

"Antoinette, since tomorrow is Saturday… I suppose we should go shopping in downtown Tokyo. I should probably invite Kyoya, if he's not busy. I can't invite Haruhi since she and her father are going to visit her mother's grave tomorrow."

"Wffh!" (Translation: I'm hungry.)

Tamaki looks down at Antoinette.

"Are you hungry girl?"

Antoinette nodded her head 'yes'.

"Okay, to the kitchen!"

Tamaki stood up on his mattress with one hand raised in the air and his index finger pointed to the ceiling. He had a look of determination on his face.

"Wffh! Wffh!"

Tamaki-san ran to the edge off his bed and jumped off. The soles of his royal blue house slippers pattered against the pink tiled floor until he reached the brass doorknob of his bedroom.

Antoinette followed him and they quietly entered the silent, dark hallways.

Tamaki-san tiptoed across the light-pink, newly polished tiled floors and Antoinette skillfully mimicked her master as she tiptoed on her paws.

Tamaki-san reached the main staircase. He quietly ran down the first flight of steps then peeked around the corner to make sure no one was in the parlor.

After the coast was clear he got into a crouching position and rolled over to the other side.

He stayed in a crouch at his checkpoint as he waited for Antoinette to follow. Then he and Antoinette ran down the next flight of stairs.

Once he was down the steps, he tiptoed over to the wooden, french doors and grabbed the handle before he slowly opened the door. (Usually only domestic servants are allowed in the kitchen)

Tamaki-san stood in the doorway and ran his right hand up the white wall, trying to feel for the light switch.

His hand went upward and when he felt a smooth, stubby object that was attached to the wall, he flicked his thumb up and two simple, crafted chandeliers lights came on.

"Hmm?"

Tamaki-san jumped back with a look of horror on his face. He then scanned the man's face who had mumbled the unexpected sound.

Tamaki-san's and Antoinette's faces then looked surprisingly at that said man sitting on one of the three stools at the center countertop.

The man was dressed in red, velvet slippers, white and blue striped pajama pants, and a long, cotton blue robe.

He looked to his son and his son's pet. A faint blushed formed across his flawless nose from being caught eating Ichigo Daifuku (A Japanese dessert) in the middle of the night.

"Father, what are you doing?"

Tamaki-san asked suspiciously. Antoinette squinted her eyes accusingly.

"Uh…" The chairman nervously scratched his head.

"I was hungry, so I came down into the kitchen. There was leftover Ichigo Daifuku so I decided to help myself to a serving."

"Why were you eating in the dark?"

Tamaki-san crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

The chairman sighed.

"I didn't want to be caught."

He smiled at Tamaki-san then laughed. Tamaki-san joined in his laughter.

Antoinette paddled over to the stool that the chairman sat in. She looked at him with wide, wet puppy dog eyes and whined like a child as she stuck out her tongue. _(She learned it from Tamaki although you'd think it'd be the other way around)_

"I suppose you and Antoinette came down for a snack as well."

Yuzuru continued to eat his dessert.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if there is any beef cuisine left."

"Would you like me to call in the servants?"

"No, that's fine. I'm sure they're all tired."

Tamaki-san started to walk to one of the cedar wood cabinets.

Yuzuru cleared his throat, and then looked to the back of Tamaki's bright, silky blonde hair.

Tamaki-san opened a cabinet and got out a finely crafted china bowl.

"Tamaki, what do you plan on doing for your birthday?"

Tamaki-san gasped.

"I forgot about my birthday!" (Tamaki's actual birthday is April 8th, I do my research)

Tamaki-san started pacing wildly in the kitchen.

"Well, thankfully, your genius father planned a dinner banquet already. Some of my closest friends and business partners will be attending as well as your friends from school. Invitations were already sent out to all the students in the high school section of the academy. I asked them not to say anything to you because I suspected you to forget something as simple as your own birthday."

Yuzuru smiled.

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean!"

Tamaki-san angrily pointed a finger at his father.

"I would like you to escort someone if you will, preferably someone from the academy. It would be sorrowful if the birthday boy attended his own party alone."

Tamaki crossed his arms and squinted his eyes as he looked to his father suspiciously.

"You seem to be planning something. What trick do you have up your sleeve?"

The chairman ran his fingers through his hair and smiled innocently.

"Why Tamaki, I don't understand what you mean."

Tamaki-san grabbed a platter of cold beef from the stainless steel refrigerator and fixed Antoinette a serving of food.

"Dad, sometimes, you are very annoying." Tamaki-san mumbled.

"Tamaki, I just like to have fun with you. There is no need to get upset."

Tamaki-san sighed after he finished fixing Antoinette's meal.

He then leaned on the refrigerator door as he looked at his house slippers.

"Tamaki, what are you thinking about?"

"I wish mother could attend my birthday; it is on Monday right?"

"Yes, I still don't understand how you could forget the day you were born."

"I didn't forget, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Tamaki stated in a sad tone.

The chairman smiled sadly. He looked down and took another bite of his Ichigo Daifuku.

Antoinette continued to eat her meal.

"Tamaki, I can assure you. This year I will grant you the best birthday a father could give."

Tamaki-san looked deep into his father's eyes. A smiled appeared on both faces.

One was a smile of gratitude and the other was a smile of deceit.

"Wffh!" Antoinette barked loudly after she finished her midnight snack.

Tamaki-san sighed again and picked up Antoinette's empty dish, then set the dish on the countertop.

Tamaki put his hands behind his head as he walked up stairs.

"I'm going to bed, I won't forget about Monday. I'm sure any girl would like me to escort them. Goodnight."

Tamaki-san spoke nonchalantly as he walked out the kitchen.

"Goodnight… my wonderful son."

The last words were spoken in a whisper as the chairman smiled and waved to his son.

Antoinette followed Tamaki-san upstairs.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry i couldn't update soon enough my schedule got busier

The chairman doesn't usually stay at the Suoh second mansion, but he visits when he can.

Keep voting and i love reviews


	7. Please pick a Dress

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

_DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN OURAN SO DO THINK I DO_

Okay, I was looking online for a unique dress for Haruhi to wear for Tamaki's birthday banquet.

I narrowed it down to three dresses.

One is black and the other is gray and the other is sort of a mix, they are cocktail dresses and I am asking you guys to vote for which dress is your favorite.

Since I am making this story for my readers I want you guys to decide which dress you want Haruhi to wear. Also the twins mom (Yuzuha Hitachiin) is supposed to be designing this dress so think of Hitachiin style when you vote, I already chose my fav. dress but I'm not going to tell you guys which one I picked.

HERE ARE THE LINKS TO VIEW DRESSES

(gray dress) (thats a period before com)

promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD553969

(black dress) (thats a period before com)

promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD546320

(Other dress) (thats a period before com)

promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD546918

* * *

so please vote on your favorite one, oh and try to picture Haruhi in it if you can


	8. Shopping Spree for banquet

_**LIKE FATHER! LIKE SON!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BISCO HATORI'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN MY CUWT (CREATIVELY UNAPPREACIATED WRITING TALENTS)**_

**Saturday Morning**

**At the Hitachiin Estate**

"Mmm…" Hikaru shifted his right leg beneath silk, cream bed sheets that were sprawled over his half-naked body.

"Hmm…" Kaoru switched body positions. He went from lying on his stomach to lying on his side. The ocean blue, silk sheets shaped over Kaoru's half-naked body.

The sudden knock-on-wood sound filled the twin's bedroom as two very identical, yet all the same different knuckles knocked on the door.

Both maids slightly opened the door and two heads sprung from the entrance as they checked to make sure no twins were undressing or naked for any reason.

When Hikaru and Kaoru appeared to have the lower parts of their bodies covered, the maids walked up to the attached king sized mattresses.

"Young Masteerrsss! It is time for you to rise!" Both females sang in perfect unison.

Kaoru groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his lids. His pupils adjusted to the bright sunlight glowing from the windows that mostly covered the left side of their wall.

Kaoru looked to his twin before he grabbed a pillow that was closest to him and launched it at Hikaru's head.

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru's reaction.

Hikaru grabbed the plush pillow that was catapulted at him and slammed it over his face to cover his eyes from the natural brightness.

Then he slipped his arm from under the cream colored sheets and raised his hand at Kaoru before he flipped Kaoru the middle finger.

The twin maids stood there expressionless, used to Hikaru's immature behavior.

"Hikaru, get up." Kaoru said while still chuckling from Hikaru's graceless response.

"Fine!" Hikaru groaned and slowly rose into a sitting position and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes the same as Kaoru did.

The maids bowed. "Your breakfast is waiting in the dining area young masters."

"Okay, thank you." Kaoru answered.

The identical twins servants left out of their room so Hikaru and Kaoru could prepare for their morning.

Hikaru threw the sheets off of him and crawled to the edge of his massive bed. Both feet stroked the blue marble tiled floor as he walked to their shared bathroom.

Hikaru went in the bathroom and walked over to their shower modeled with double-golden nozzles that was closed in by mosaic designed glass walls. (Sigh, I wish my boring, white, ceramic, bath tub/shower could look like that)

Hikaru peeled off his baby blue boxers and grabbed a scrub brush.

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder into the bedroom.

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru still sat on his side of the bed. "Yeah!"

"You comin'?"

Kaoru reached for his cellphone which rested on the surface of his night stand.

"Yeah! I got to call Kyoya-sempai first!" Kaoru grabbed his cellphone while Hikaru's voice still echoed to from the bathroom to their room.

"I don't think Kyoya-sempai is up at this time; it's only 7: 34!"

"I'll just leave him a message!"

"Ok Kaoru, your neck!"

"Hopefully he has his cellphone on vibrate." Kaoru mumbled to himself.

Hikaru turned the knob of the nozzle on the right side of the shower and started to bathe.

Kaoru flipped open his cellphone and pushed the black button which held the number four painted in white, then pushed the call button.

Kaoru's Speed Dial List (I don't know why I put this in here)

Hikaru #1

Haruhi (our toy) #2

Honey-sempai #3

Kyoya-sempai #4

Mori-sempai #5

Tono #6 (hahaha, he put Tamaki at the bottom)

Mom #7

Dad #8

Grandma #9 (I love Hikaru's and Kaoru's grandmother in the manga. She is so cool and funny, and she be stunting on her motorcycle)

The slim, small device abruptly yelled out a familiar beeping sound repeatedly.

The man under the blue comforter groaned.

Pale fingers snaked their way from under the comforter as they reached for the cellular device.

They clutched the cell phone and pulled it towards Kyoya's ear.

On the other line, Kaoru recognized a grouchy voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uh, hey Kyoya-sempai I didn't think you'd answer. I suspected your phone to be on vibrate."

"If my phone was set on vibrate, I wouldn't be able to receive essential calls. Which I perceive that your call is not essential."

"Uh no, not really. I was just calling you to inform you that Hikaru and I will be over in an hour. Bye Kyoya-sempai!"

"Wh-"Kaoru quickly flipped his phone shut before Kyoya-sempai could debate about the concluded decision. He snickered before he slid the phone back on his night stand.

The younger twin then walked to the younger twin then walked to the shared bathroom to join his brother in the shower.

* * *

_**An Hour Later (At the Ootori Estate)**_

"Sir, you have a visitor."

One of the domestic servants stood in the doorway of Kyoya's room.

Kyoya looked up from his physics book and laid it next to him on the blue, suede couch.

"Let them in." His tone was rather nonchalant.

"Hey Kyoya!"

Two cheerful beings walked in with grins on their faces.

"Tamaki? Why are you here? And why did you bring the damn dog?"

Kyoya said at first surprised but then he spoke of Antoinette agitatedly.

Tamaki gasped and put his palms over Antoinette's fluffy, furry ears.

"Kyoya, don't talk about my precious Antoinette that way! She understands Japanese as well as French; and I'm here so I can take you shopping with me."

Kyoya grimaced as he remembered the last time he went shopping when it was just him and Tamaki.

"I refuse your offer. Hikaru and Kaoru are coming over today and I will not entertain all three of you buffoons." (That's what he thinks)

Tamaki went into his corner of woe with Antoinette. A spotlight (from out of nowhere) appeared as it shined on Tamaki and Antoinette making the scene look more dramatic.

Kyoya glanced as Tamaki and huffed.

"You idiot, stop making new ways to look depressed."

(I loved when Haruhi said that in the manga)

Tamaki draped his arm over Antoinette's neck.

"Kyoya hates me and our sons Antoinette, he's so heartless."

Tamaki said in a low overly-dramatic voice.

Kyoya rolled his eyes beneath his rimless bifocals.

Three abrupt knocks interrupted Kyoya's irritation and Tamaki's…act.

"Yes?" Kyoya called out, making his voice sail through his bedroom door.

The door slowly opened as the same male servant walked in holding the door open for Kyoya's guests.

Hikaru and Kaoru casually went into Kyoya's room with sly grins on their faces.

The servant bowed then closed the door quietly as he left the room filled with the four hosts.

Kaoru was the first to notice Tamaki crouching down on the floor then Hikaru a second after.

They looked up at their club president wearing a short-sleeved, white designer shirt under his black, leather jacket with, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Tono, what are you doing here?"

The twins asked in perfect unison as always.

Tamaki looked up from the floor when they had walked in and stared at them expectantly.

"Antoinette and I wanted to take Kyoya shopping, I didn't plan on inviting you two devils because I believed that you both would act out and try to tease me in public."

Hikaru and Kaoru both crossed their arms over their chests and glared at Tamaki.

"Well, we made plans to hang out with Kyoya-sempai first. So why don't you just go home and sulk in your room about being lonely."

Tamaki grimaced then quickly stood up.

"I don't stay in my room all day being depressed because of my circumstances."

"Yeah you do, you're a loner."

The twins watched Tamaki's expression as he became angry. He pointed a finger at both of them.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

As the idiot prince and the devilish twins argued Kyoya sighed, irritated.

"Would you three shut up? I will have you all escorted out of my house if you don't stop bickering."

They all became silent and Tamaki turned his back on the twins- annoyed- before he sat down on the blue couch next to Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed up the bridge attached to the lens of his glasses.

"I suggest we go wherever Tamaki pleases to go since he has already made plans."

The twins huffed and then said a "fine" in a defeated tone.

Kyoya got out of his seat in one swift movement and walked towards the entrance of his room.

Tamaki grabbed Antoinette's leash and followed behind the twins.

* * *

"Hey Tono!"

Tamaki sat in the leather seat of Kyoya's driven vehicle and looked at the four amber-colored eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know…" Hikaru stated first with a grin on his face.

"What Monday is?" Kaoru finished then matched his brother's grin.

"Yes why?" The twins closed their eyes as they shrugged.

"Oh we thought you forgot your birthday."

Tamaki smiled guiltily and twiddled his thumbs.

"Well…um…I did at first, but my father reminded me and told me he was planning a party for me which he invited you all to."

The twins busted out into laughter. They each had a finger pointed at him and bent over holding their stomachs.

"Hahaha, we knew you'd forget your own birthday!"

Hikaru stated as he laughed.

"Only an idiot would forget a day that important!" Kaoru criticized while he laughed along with Hikaru.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru are picking on meeeeeeeeeeee! Open the door and throw them out on the streets!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he relaxed in his seat.

"I can't do that Tamaki, that would be considered as murder or an attempt of murder."

He calmly replied.

The twins whispered to each other about reporting Tamaki for threatening to kill them and having him going to jail for thinking of harming the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki not being able to show up at his birthday banquet and when everyone wonders why, they could tell everyone that he was locked up for trying to murder them.

Tamaki sat back in his seat with his hands in his lap.

"You two doppelgängers." He mumbled under his breath. Antoinette sat on the floor surface of the limo while Tamaki stroked her fur.

"So are you all planning to come to my banquet?"

"Tamaki, it's definite that everyone whom received an invitation will be attending the gallant, exuberant, altruistic son of the prominent Chairman Suoh's birthday banquet.

Tamaki looked hopefully at Kyoya and smirked.

"Oh? Even my cagy friend will be attending as well?"

"Why wouldn't I? Even if I didn't want to go, my father is making me go. Besides, I am your best friend so I would want to celebrate the day of your birth Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes shined brightly at Kyoya's words. He jumped from his seat that was across from Kyoya's seat and hugged his best friend. Kyoya was tempted to push him off his lap, but instead he just smiled while he let Tamaki have his moment.

The twins looked at Tamaki and Kyoya and had an idea. They turned to look at each other with sly grins on their faces looking like Siamese cats.

Hikaru took out his cellphone from his pants and flipped it open.

He got the camera ready on his phone and aimed the screen at Tamaki who was still cuddling with Kyoya.

They snickered quietly and Hikaru snapped the shot.

He hurriedly shoved the cellphone back in his pocket.

"We should put that on the Host Club Official Website."

Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." Hikaru responded in a whisper as well.

The limo stopped on the curb of a busy sidewalk.

Tachibana got out of the driver seat after he turned the car off.

He walked on the side of the car that wasn't facing traffic and opened the door for his young master and his friends.

Hotta and Aijime got out also and stood next to Tachibana.

Kyoya had politely asked Tamaki to get off him and climbed out of the back seat onto the busy sidewalk.

A small crowd (about five people) had already stopped to gawk at the shiny white limo and once Kyoya stepped out, a few females stopped to gawk at the sexy, well-dressed boy.

Tamaki and the twins got out and created their own crowd of onlookers.

Antoinette followed them out.

"Tachibana, Hotta; go find a park and take Antoinette there. Aijime, you stay with me."

Tachibana grabbed Antoinette's leash and the three of them bowed.

"Yes master Kyoya."

Hotta closed the door after he made sure the vehicle was locked and secure.

Tamaki bent down in front of Antoinette. She looked up at him curiously. Tamaki petted her fur on her head.

"Antoinette, when were done me and you can go find some commoner American food. We'll eat french fries, and hot dogs, and barbeque okay?

Antoinette shook her head vigorously with anticipated enthusiasm.

"Wffh! Wffh!"

Tamaki stood up and Hotta and Tachibana started walking around to find a park.

"Hey Tono! Do you mind if we go to a jewelry store first?"

Tamaki looked at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No I don't mind; I was actually going to go there first. I wanted to get something for Haruhi and also find a set to go with my suit that I'll be wearing for my birthday."

"Well besides the fact that Haruhi probably won't want you to get her a random gift, Kaoru and I plan on looking better than you so we need a watch set too. Our mom is designing our suits and Haruhi's dress."

Tamaki's eyes expanded at this new discovery as he gasped.

"Haruhi's going?" Kyoya sighed.

"Tamaki, I told you that the whole student body of the high school section will be attending."

Tamaki realized something and blushed at the thought of his theory.

"If Haruhi is going then I can escort her and she'll be my date." He whispered to himself.

Hikaru was jealous at this idea and Kaoru could tell from the irritated expression on his face. Kaoru glared at Tamaki.

"Uh, Tono…we already planned on asking Haruhi to come with us, so you can't escort her unless you're a date stealer."

Kaoru said without Hikaru chiming in this time.

"But you two didn't even ask her yet. And that's not fair; Haruhi should only have one escort, not two!"

"How did you two get Haruhi to go anyway? She wouldn't willingly agree to go to Tamaki's birthday unless it was something in it for her." _(She's kind of like me, in a way)(Kyoya said that, not me because I would definitely want to go to a fancy, rich people party; no questions asked)_

Hikaru grinned along with Kaoru. (Sudden change in attitude)

"We just told her it'd be Ootoro there." They stated as if stating it was daytime.

"I'm sure the Tono and his family would arrange to have Ootoro served."

Kyoya smirked and had a thought. He turned around to hide his smirk before he said, "Come on Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. You can dispute about who will be escorting Haruhi later."

Kyoya started to walk past the onlookers that were whispering about young, rich men being in downtown, Tokyo. Tamaki followed behind him and so did Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki still thought about asking Haruhi to be his date; then halted to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Wait…how can Haruhi go if students from the academy will recognize her?"

Tamaki grabbed his face in agony and shook his head repeating, "My darling daughter's secret will be revealed; she mustn't go if it's for the sake of her freedom!"

Hikaru and Kaoru-whom was behind him- each reached an arm out to him and gently pushed him so he could keep walking.

"Our mom already has a wig picked out for Haruhi to match her dress, she won't be recognized. So shut up and walk!"

Tamaki flinched and said "oh" apologetically. They followed Kyoya around the corner as he walked into a store.

Aijime stood by the entrance of the store while the four club members browsed through the shop. This wasn't any normal jewelry shop; this was specifically designed for people of high class status such as Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

The store was very spacious and the floor was carpeted with an autumn red colored rug. Many cases were decorating the entire store. Service employees stood by said display cases to offer any information of a certain jewelry piece. Chandeliers were neatly scattered on the surface of the roof that was covered in mirrors. Soft, classic jazz music flowed from the speakers that were hidden.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

I examined the diamond necklace through the glass of the display case. I could picture Haruhi wearing this appealing, extravagant necklace around her fragile, delicate, beautiful neck.

"Ahh, this is one of our most exquisite pieces."

My head sharply turned up to look at the being which the voice came from as I was snapped out of my thoughts. A man in his middle age, stood next to me dressed in a cream colored dress shirt with a black, silk vest and matching pants.

"14k gold over sterling silver, designed with a lobster clasp, 2 ½ ct. t.w round diamonds and 17" bismark chain length. Luxury simply sparkles in this gorgeous diamond chevron-style necklace."

"How much does this item cost?"

"Well, we have a customer that is thinking of buying it for $6,000 American dollars."

I felt my lips pull up at the corner, once I saw that necklace I knew I wanted my darling daughter to have a gift to wear from her loving, caring father.

"I'll pay $10,300 American dollars for it."

The jeweler smiled and held out his right hand towards my center.

"Sold."

I smirked and shook his hand.

The jeweler then released my hand and turned towards the front desk where three women stood behind a long glass counter, displaying other fine pieces at its bottom.

"Emeiko, we have a buyer for the diamond chevron necklace."

"Oh, great choice." A woman with silky brown hair that was styled in a ponytail smiled genuinely at me. She reached under the counter and placed an exact replica of the item which I examined to be Haruhi's necklace on the counter before her.

I walked up to the counter and propped my left elbow on it, before I rested my chin on the back of my hand. I leaned forward and relaxed my eye lids. I was now only a foot apart from her beautiful face.

"May I see your selection of jewelry boxes, beautiful princess?"

My voice flowed out like sweet honey as I gazed into her eyes. A rosy blushed formed on her cheeks.

"Uh…um…yes; I have to l-look in the back." The familiar scream emanated from the two other female employees as she quickly turned around to open a tall chest.

"Oh gosh, he's so hot!" "And very charming!"

"Thank you princesses."

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

I was taken aback at Kyoya's voice and his sudden approach.

"Neh, Kyoya, don't scare me like that!" I bent over and held my chest to help slow my heart beat.

"Stop with your mawkish act Tamaki."

I looked at him and smiled guiltily.

"I was merely asking to look at something."

Kyoya sighed and mumbled 'whatever' under his breath.

He then reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"If you don't deplore, I need your opinion of this watch."

Kyoya held out his hand where a black watch was captured inside a chest wood box. The dial color was black and the bracelet was stainless steel with black ion plating along with its Silverstone accents.

"It looks very exquisite and refined."

Kyoya looked to it and rubbed his chin with his free hand that didn't hold the box in which the watch was in.

"I thought so as well."

Kyoya rested two boxes on the counter coupled with Haruhi's necklace and again reached into his pocket.

"This one is for you." He held out a closed ring case made out of pure crystal. I carefully took the case out of his hands and slowly opened it, sure to be careful as if it were a precious oyster and inside it held a grand and resplendent pearl. Once the case was opened I heard a gasp escape from my slightly parted lips, which gradually formed into a smile.

The hands that forms the band symbolizes friendship and togetherness; the heart which the hands hold symbolizes love and compassion; and the crown…" I heard Kyoya pause to chuckle shortly.

"The crown ensconced above the heart symbolizes royalty. One of the jewelers told me it was the most precious and traditional ring they have in stock."

"Thank you Kyoya, it's really amazing." Those words only came out in a whisper. I tore my eyes away from the ring and looked up at my best friend. He stared at me with an obvious smirk on his face of satisfaction.

"I don't know why you are giving me your unnecessary gratitude; you're paying for it. I was simply helping you look." (He said with much pride)

I laughed at his comment. Typical Kyoya.

"That's perfect for Tono." All of a sudden, two amused voices came from behind Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru each rested an arm on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Yep, it's a Claddagh ring so it's an traditional Irish ring." The youngest twin stated.

"Yep, friendship, love, and royalty; that explains Tono to a T." The oldest twin stated.

"Where did you two come from?"

"Eh, we're done shopping, we found what we were looking for and we're ready to go."

"Excuse me sir."

I turned around to see the same woman with silky, brown hair holding a wooden box in her hands.

"This is our best one. It's a cherry wood jewelry box with a key lock and it also has a removable tray with a mirrored lid."

Tamaki rubbed his chin as he thought of Haruhi's reaction.

_**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater**_

_(Tamaki's at Haruhi's front door of the shared apartment with her father. He knocks on the door before Haruhi opens it. She wears a light, pink night gown with lace at the bottom along with a V-neck design. Tamaki blushes and looks at the ground as he pushes forward his present in Haruhi's face. Haruhi's eyes light up at the box and she opens the lid. She smiles brightly and jumps forward as she embraces Tamaki's slender yet muscular toned body.)_

"_Oh Tamaki, it's amazing! I love it! And I love you too!" _

"_I love you too my little girl!" Tamaki hugs Haruhi and kisses her forehead._

* * *

"I'll take it!" Tamaki's tone held over-confidence as held his finger towards the ceiling.

* * *

Tamaki, Antoinette, Kyoya, Tachibana, Aijime, and Hotta sat in the Ootori vehicle. Hikaru and Kaoru was driven to the Hitachiin Estate and parted from the other two hosts that now sat in the limo.

"Um, Kyoya?" Tamaki looked hopefully at his friend.

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya said with obvious drowsiness from that day.

After they finished shopping in the jewelry store, they went to a shoe shop to look for various types of shoes then they met up with Antoinette, Tachibana and Hotta and went to an American buffet, with an exclusive area.

"Could you take me to the Fujioka's apartment? I wanted to give my gift to Haruhi and I need to talk to her."

Kyoya removed his glasses and held them in his hand in the process of massaging his eyelids.

"I suppose so, but if you expect me to wait on you, you have a time limit of ten minutes."

"Thank you mon ami." Tamaki smiled kindly at his friend.

Kyoya slid his glasses on his face again before he sighed heavily.

* * *

Tamaki stood outside of the Fujioka's apartment door. Kyoya discreetly watched from inside the limo. The half quarter moon dimly radiated in the dark sky. Very few stars dotted the night.

Tamaki cleared his throat to rid of his anxiety and knocked on the door three times with a shaky hand.

_Why am I so nervous? _

_Maybe I am afraid of her reaction or her rejection._

_Usually, Haruhi wouldn't accept expensive gifts from anyone._

_She thinks of them as unnecessary._

_Maybe I should just send this to my mother._

In a precipitous manner, Tamaki started to turn around and walk away.

At that moment, the door just behind Tamaki opened sluggishly.

Tamaki halted to a stop and his muscles tensed up. He became uneasy in the act of a faint blush forming on his now rosy cheeks. He half-heartedly put on a smiled as he found the courage to face the brown-eyed commoner. But his dignity forsaken him when he saw a red-haired tranny standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a dark blue, silky, (and slightly revealing) nightgown and dark blue slippers.

This certain tranny's hair (wig) flowed down his shoulders and was somewhat ruffled, possibly from resting on a pillow. His makeup was removed and a drowsy, irritated expression masked his face.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tamaki bolted for the concrete stairs that led to the Ootori vehicle when he realized that instead of seeing Haruhi (hopefully for him) in a night gown standing in the doorway, he saw her terrifying father standing there (in a night gown like he hoped for). Ranka-san quickly grabbed Tamaki's shoulder and pulled him back to the front of the door way.

Tamaki was unable to get free from Ranka-san's strong grip, but he still struggled to do so.

"What are you doing at my door step at 9:38 pm at night?" Ranka-san let go of his shoulder and Tamaki turned around to face him.

"I-I-I wanted t-to give a gift to Haruhi."

"Oh, so you were hoping to see Haruhi at the door and came to sexually harass my daughter, eh?" Ranka-san's tone was sarcastic and deadly.

"N-n-n-n-oooo! I just wanted to give her a gift from th-the club and ask her a small favor?" Tamaki scarcely backed away.

"Well why are you here by yourself if you and the rest of your charming friends bought the gift as well? Hmmm?" Ranka-san slightly moved closer to Tamaki, stepping outside the threshold of his apartment.

"Kyoya is waiting in the car; he fell asleep so I came by myself. Um, the others were busy with something ." Tamaki felt it a bit more effortless to lie.

Ranka-san rolled his eyes and accepted Tamaki to give Haruhi a gift since it was from the whole club, although he was still suspicious of Tamaki not telling the whole truth.

"Fine, come in. She is in the sitting room still doing her homework."

Ranka-san backed into the apartment and held the door open for Tamaki.

Tamaki walked by Ranka-san, bowing and muttering a 'thank you for letting me see Haruhi'. Ranka-san grabbed Tamaki's shoulder before he could get past him.

"I will ask you exactly what that favor was that you want to ask her _before_ you leave."

"Uh, y-yes sir."

Tamaki walked into the sitting room and stopped at the entrance. He saw Haruhi sitting at a table, writing on a sheet of paper with numerous books spread out before her. She looked content, but serious as she wrote and paused to think for a short moment, then wrote down an answer again.

Tamaki smiled at her. She was his precious daughter (or so he thinks).

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi's body tensed at the sound of that easily recognizable voice. The moment she heard it, she felt as if someone stabbed her in her gut, and twisted the knife playfully inside the wound.

She slowly looked up with her eyes closed shut. She whispered, 'please let that not be him, please let that not be him.'

Once her head was fully raised, she opened her eyes before they quickly closed again. A white ghostly spirit emanated from Haruhi's body and she slumped in her seat.

Tamaki ran over to her and set the box down on the table which Haruhi's homework was spread across.

He lifted her upper body by her shoulders to raise her up in her seat.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Her eyes opened and her brown orbs looked to Tamaki's face that was not very far from hers.

'T-tamaki-sempai? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki backed away to give her some space. He grabbed the gift that was on the table.

"I wanted to give you a gift I picked out today. Daddy wants his little girl to look so beautiful when I escort her to my birthday banquet." Tamaki looked to the ceiling and fawned over himself about having Haruhi as his date.

"Wait! What?" Haruhi's eyes nearly exploded out of her sockets. Tamaki looked at her, confused.

"I said 'daddy wants his little girl to look beautiful when I escort you to my birthday banquet."

"Escort as in, taking me there?"

"Well, no. I meant you're going to be my date."

"Since when?" She asked thinking her sempai has really lost his marbles this time.

"Well, daddy needs a date. Everyone has to bring a date to an important event to escalate their appearance. It's only necessary Haruhi."

"But, aren't there other girls at school who you can escort instead?"

"Eh, but, daddy really wanted to escort his little girl. You are the only closest and most beautiful girl I know; excluding my mother."

"Ugh, fine sempai, I'll be your date. Only if you let me have one day off at the host club. I really need a day to catch up on my studies."

"B-b-bu-but Haruhi! What about the girls? They will be so disappointed if you're not there."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to find another date sempai." Haruhi started on her homework again, ignoring Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed in defeat.

"Fine Haruhi. You can have a day off of your choosing."

Haruhi stopped on her scribbling of the paper and looked up at Tamaki. She smiled her signature 'no man (or female) can resist' smile at him. And added a short giggle.

"Thanks sempai."

Tamaki blushed. "Y-you're welcome." He looked away from her cute face, embarrassed at her adorableness and his nervousness.

"I have a gift for you, you don't have to open it now, but when the twins send you your dress, I want you to wear this."

Haruhi looked at the wooden box in his hands. Her eyebrows pulled together when she saw the details of it.

"Tamaki-sempai, how much did that cost?"

"About one million yen for it." Tamaki said nonchalantly, but also hoping Haruhi wouldn't reject his gift.

"One-million yen!" A vein or two was visible on Haruhi's forehead.

"That's a lot of money to be spending on me sempai."

"I know, but I saw it and it is really beautiful and I thought only someone like you deserves a gift like this." Tamaki used his puppy dog eyes (that even I can't resist).

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Why does this always happen to me? Will he ever leave me alone?_

"Okay sempai; I'll wear it."

She snatched the box out of his hands and put it on her lap. Then she continued, once again, to finish her homework.

"Thank you Haruhi. I'll see you on Monday. And I'll let Kyoya call you to tell you when I'll be picking you up." He said as he turned his upper body towards the front door and waved her goodbye.

"Okay, see you later sempai."

Haruhi smiled at him and waved as well.

Tamaki walked out the sitting room and Haruhi continued to look at the spot where he stood.

_I guess it won't be that bad. Sempai can be annoying sometimes (well maybe most of the time) but he's a real good person._ Haruhi thought before she completed her last few questions.

"So Tamaki, you plan on taking my daughter to your birthday party?"

"Yes Ranka-san."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped…" Ranka-san's foot was suddenly crushing Tamaki to the ground while an evil grin covered his face. "You better not lay one finger on my Haruhi, no dancing together, and I will make sure Kyoya keeps an eye on you!"

"Aahhhhhhhhh, my face!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry guys that I couldn't update sooner, it took me a really long time...well because basically I had no time to barely write this. I be so busy, but this is the longest chapter i have ever did to make up for the absence of my updates.**

**Thank you for those who voted for Haruhi's dress.**

**AllyraMortlock**

**McflyGoonieFaxFan**

**SupaCrazee**

**Ootori Haruhi**

**Thank you guys for voting on a dress**

**Oh and here are the links to the stuff they bought at the jewelry shop ( you guys should really see Haruhi's necklace)**

* * *

**Tamaki's Watch (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN051-2370)**

**Hikaru's Watch (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN051-4244)**

**Kaoru's Watch (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN051-4698)**

**Mori-sempai's Watch -my older brother is a Mori-sempai fan so he kept harrassing me to find a watch for Mori-sempai, although i told him that Mori-sempai didnt go shooping with them- (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN051-2004)**

**Kyoya's Watch (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN051-4606)**

**Tamaki's Ring (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN296-8202)**

**Kyoya's Ring (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN274-6002)**

**Haruhi's Necklace (Go To jcpenny and search for) (RN293-2911)**

**Okay, so plz keep voting**

**: )**


	9. Please be my escort

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its characters; it all belongs to the wonderful Hatori Bisco**_

**Monday (At Ouran Academy)**

* * *

Kyoya walked through the corridors of the school grounds.

Various students surrounded him, mumbling noisily with over enthusiasm.

It was apparent to him that they gossiped about the expectantly astounding party of the chairman's son.

This cause of events made Tamaki's reputation and popularity exceeded past a half-breed's.

As suspected, many students were making arrangements to have a date. Those females who didn't already have a date were hasty to ask one to be their escort.

Kyoya walked past the crowded hallways towards the library room #4, on the fifth floor, at the end of the third hall.

He pushed open the double french doors of the library hoping to work on his biophysics research.

The door swung open with too much force, in a swift movement as if someone was pulling it open from the inside.

Kyoya leaned forward and had to balance himself before he fell.

In an instant, a flash of caramel-colored locks was caught in his eyesight.

He attempted to back away from the creature that darted towards him but the distance was too short.

The creature attacked Kyoya with a thud as it fell against his chest.

They both fell to the floor; Kyoya smacked against the tiles, hitting his head on the ground and knocking his glasses off his face. His school books were scattered on the floor next to his briefcase.

The creature landed on top of him, her forehead jammed into his chest and her legs nestled in between his legs.

Kyoya grimaced at the sharp pain he felt at the back of his skull.

He could distinguish that a female landed on top of him from the feeling of her breasts pressed against his midsection and as they fell, his hands reflexively wrapped around her hips to depressurize the impact.

He could now feel her delicate curves. Her longs locks tickled the part of his neck that was bare.

The creature balanced her weight on both sides of him and lifted her head; then she was still.

He opened his eyes slowly to determine who this person was.

"Kyoya-sama?" The creature asked in surprise and embarrassment.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Renge?"

* * *

_Haruhi-kun isn't in here. He must be in Library room #3._

_I don't know if I'll be able to make it down there by the time classes start._

I ran to the doors of the library room #4, having the intention of being the first to ask Haruhi-kun to be my escort.

I pulled on the golden handle as the door swung open with too much force.

I stepped back to let the door open itself, then jumped forward hoping to walk into the hallways.

Instead a figured blocked the pathway in which I desired to take.

The distance between us was too short for me to notice that I was going to bump into that figure.

I saw the flash of that figure's glasses before my vision was blocked off when I ran into a strong, slender chest with a thud.

I felt the figure lean back before I lost my footing and warm, long fingers were wrapped around my waist.

We both fell towards the floor; my body was pressed snuggly against the figure's lean, slightly muscular body.

The back of his body hit the floor with me on top of him.

I heard him groan (at this point it was obviously a male or a female with the characteristics of a male's body) and the sound of bifocals sliding across the floor.

Checking my reflexes and trying to feel for any pain that wasn't there, I relaxed into this hold.

As my head was smushed to his chest, I could distinctly smell an intoxicating and somewhat arousing cologne on his uniform. I focused on this smell and sniffed his clothes like a bloodhound sniffing for a body.

I shifted my back in order to raise my upper body closer to his neck so I could smell him better.

That's when I felt something odd, long and spherical pressing into my stomach. I could easily recognize what it was. I've read many scenes like this in shojo mangas.

I quickly shifted my weight on both sides of this man as I felt the warm blood flowing to my cheeks. I didn't want to get too carried away, and for all I know this man could probably be that phony prince- Tamaki-sama.

I raised my head, yearning to discover who this was.

Shock.

Absolute shock.

"...

"..."

"Kyoya-sama?"

His eyes slowly opened.

Then his eyebrows knitted together.

"Renge?"

Renge slowly got off of Kyoya trying not to touch him knowing he probably wouldn't like that. She stood up next to him and held her hand out while she smiled to him.

He looked at her, hesitating before he took her hand.

She leaned back to support his weight on her as he got in position to stand up.

Once he stood; Kyoya snatched his hand away from her hold and held his head in his palms.

She thought she made him upset, until he wavered in his step and fell to his knees.

She gasped and quickly kneeled next to him. He let out few, shaky breathes.

She rested her right hand lightly on his shoulder. Concern shadowed her face.

"Kyoya-sama…does your head hurt?"

His head rested in both his hands and he crouched over in pain.

He heard her voice and it took a few seconds before he could register what she said.

"Yes." He only managed to get out a whisper.

Renge began to rub his back, not caring about the wrath of the Shadow King, only caring for his health.

"Um…do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

She held her breath while she waited for his answer.

"Yes." Again, he responded in a whisper.

She took her hand off his back and scooted away to reach for his glasses.

She hooked them on the neckline of her dress before she grabbed his books and swept them back into his briefcase.

She held his briefcase and scooted back over to Kyoya.

She put her arm underneath his right shoulder to support him. Then she grabbed his left arm with her free hand and helped him stand.

Renge moved his arm and slid it around her shoulders once he stood up.

His head slouched over, almost as if he was unconscious.

"Kyoya-sama, are you okay?"

He nodded as a simple response.

She started to walk out the library and at that point is when she thought about Haruhi.

_Oh no! Class will start in three minutes. I could still probably ask him in class, but I don't know how long I will be in the nurse's office with Kyoya-sama._

Renge eyes widened in realization.

_What if Kyoya-sama doesn't have a date?_

Those who still lingered in the hallways looked at Renge and her companion strangely.

Kyoya never really let anyone get _that_ close to him.

* * *

Seven minutes into class, Kyoya was in a secluded room with a certified doctor and nurse along with Renge.

Kyoya laid down on a clean, single cot-surrounded by pink curtains.

The doctor ran his latex glove, covered fingers through his raven black tresses.

"Well, it seems that you have a very minor concussion. You should start feeling normal in a couple of hours. And if you don't then I suggest that you take a visit to the hospital. You may experience dizziness, nausea, headaches, blurred vision, temporary memory loss, confusion, and possibly feelings of distress and anxiety. But it's nothing to worry about."

Kyoya and Renge looked at him as if he said that they were all going to die but it's nothing to worry about.

"Well, as long as you have a friend by you, of course.

Now I can give you some pain relief pills, but you might want to stay here and sit still for awh-"

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine." Kyoya said while he began to sit up. He cringed a little, trying not to let it show.

"Well, it would only be in your best interest."

"I apologize if I may come off as rude but; I have already wasted my class time and I don't intend to waste it any further. So if you would kindly allow me to go to class and give me a slip, I believe that would be of _your best interest_."

Kyoya stated with a little bit of his Hypotensive-Evil-Lord side coming out.

"Uh, yes Ootori-sama." The doctor urged the nurse to write him a slip.

"Ms. Houshakuji? Would you like a slip as well?"

"Oh, yes." Her thoughts were clouded with the possibility of asking Kyoya-sama to be her escort.

Once the doctor handed both of them a slip, Kyoya gracefully got off the cot and bowed to the doctor and nurse.

"Thank you for your time."

Dr. Kenji and nurse Akemi bowed the same, returning the gratitude.

"The pleasure was mine's; I just hope you take precautionary measures to your health Ootori-sama."

With that Kyoya turned on the heels of his feet and left out of the nurse's office with Renge following him behind.

* * *

It was now fifteen minutes into class.

When Kyoya was about to turn down another hallway leading to the second-years' section, Renge taped him on the shoulder.

He stopped and answered to her without turning around to look at her.

"Yes Renge." Exhaustion etched in his voice.

"Um, I wanted to apologize for being careless and falling on you…"

Kyoya rolled his eyes before he turned to look at her.

"It's fine, there was no serious damage done. At least you weren't harmed." His sincerity was half-heartedly, using his hosting skills with his mask on.

Renge looked down at her brown school shoes.

"But…I wanted to ask you if you had a date for Tamaki-sama's banquet?"

He scowled and looked away from Renge while he silently cursed to himself for forgetting to add such an important accessory to his appearance for the banquet.

He put on his mask again and looked back to Renge.

"No I don't. I supposed that you asked me because you also don't have a date and would like me to escort you."

Renge just nodded.

"…"

* * *

**Sorry, you guys can't read Kyoya's answer because we have to get to the twins.**

Haruhi walked down the hallway to her second period/mod class. Her thoughts lingered on the subject of checking over her history homework before turning it in.

"Haruhiiiiiii…" Two arms wrapped around Haruhi Fujioka's shoulders.

A more slender arm snuggled her left shoulder and a more muscular arm snuggled her right shoulder.

Haruhi looked to her two best friends.

"Hey guys."

"Did you just come from the library? We didn't see you in there."

"Well, I had to go to library room #3 because library room #4 was too full. Which was kinda weird; usually all the students are in library room # 2 and #1."

Both twins shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tono's birthday today…"

"What's up with rich people and their parties?"

"Us rich people have to make good impressions. I think the paparazzi might be there too."

Both twins answered in perfect synchronization.

Haruhi looked at her books in her hands incredulously.

"Uh, I don't think I wanna go anymore."

"But Haruhi, there will be Ootoro, Yaki Onigiri, Daifuku cake, and maybe Matcha ice cream."

They whispered into her ears in a low, seducing voice.

By this point Haruhi's star dazed eyes was clouded with lust for food as her mouth hung open with drool coming out.

"Well, as long as I have a disguise on."

"Don't worry, our mom is a genius. We'll have you looking the best. All eyes will be on you."

Haruhi moaned in frustration.

"I don't want to be the center of attention."

The twins shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's the price you have to pay for being born so adorable."

She responded with a scoff.

"Besides, we have to make sure you're the most beautiful girl since we are escorting you."

"Huh? I thought Tamaki-sempai was going to be my date. He came to my house Saturday and asked me."

"What?" They untied their arms from her frail shoulders.

"That sneaky bastard! He cheated!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's delicate shoulders and gazed into her brown irises.

"Haruhi, you can't go with Tono. He's fully capable of having any girl in this school he wants. Hikaru and I have a different situation."

"How's that? I'm sure you two can get any girl in this school too."

"Any girl or any girls?"

Haruhi looked to the tiled floors sadly.

"Oh."

"What if you both double date?"

"Hikaru and I always end up liking the same things. It'd be nice if there were two of everything; what can we do when there's only one of what _we like_?"

"You could share?"

"It'd be good if that were the case."

"Haruhi, maybe you should go with Tono. He really relies on you and he would be happier if you went with him than any other girl."

"Eh? But what about you Hikaru?"

"Kaoru and I will just have to make arrangements."

Haruhi smiled.(that irresistible one)

"Okay. We should get to class before the bell rings."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hikaru and Kaoru end up asking to girls in 1-B and they are both very pretty, although they are not Haruhi. They are actually my OC's and they are best friends. And no, they are not twins.

But you'll find out more about them in the next chappy.

This one was a bit hard to write/type/think of; whatever you prefer.

Thank you for those who have voted and those who continue to vote. And I am happy to say Tamaki and Kyoya are tied.

And don't worry Kyo/Haru fans; there will soon be Kyoya and Haruhi fluff since Tamaki had a bit of his fluff in the other chapter.


	10. Getting ready for a party

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

Hello fellow readers. I am extremly sorry i couldn't update as soon as I wanted to. I have been working on another fic. (it's a HikaXKao fanfic, and no, it's not yaoi, srry to disappoint ya, but it's very angsty and so sad) And also, i have been having a bit of writers block. And lastly, my beta reader is unable to get on unless she is at school, so I am alone with my writers block and no ideas. But I must manage for you guys.

DISCLAIMER: Come back to me! No, I don't own it.

Oh and the black dress won! I think it's pretty kawaii. And I can picture Haruhi wearing it, although she doesn't want to. (Thank you for those who voted and I apologize for those who voted for the other dresses)

* * *

"Stop moving Haruhi!"

The brunette Tanuki struggled and wiggled in her defense. She stood in the center of the living room where the devious twins finished adorning her dress. She couldn't come to a conclusion of why they would force her to wear such a closefitting piece of clothing.

"But it's too tight!"

She scowled at the thigh-length, off-the-shoulders, designer dress.

"Oh my daughter looks so cute! I wonder if Mrs. Hitachiin can do me a couple of favors!"

Ranka gushed over his only child, standing by the entryway of the living area as he was dressed for work at the Okama bar.

Hikaru penetrated the acute needle through the expensive, black fabric, suffocating it for mere seconds before he let it come out from the surface to breathe again.

"Our mom actually likes Haruhi's slim figure; although she doesn't like playing dress up."

Kaoru snickered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm not a human doll baby."

"But…" Kaoru began to straighten out Haruhi's dress and fluffed out the tulle ruffle.

"You do look like one."

Ranka giggled while he pulled out a small, inexpensive camera.

He took a few pictures of Haruhi, although she didn't pose, she was still very beautiful.

Once he got enough pictures-ending up using all the film-he set his camera down and strolled over to their apartment door and swung it open, the breeze of the night, setting across his feminine looking face.

"Okay Haruhi, I have to go to work. Bye boys, make sure she gets home safely! And don't touch her inappropriately!"

"Yes papa-san!"

With that Ranka left out the door leaving the twins to finish embellishing Haruhi.

"When is Tono coming?"

Hikaru asked as he snagged the thread and disposed of the needle in the Hitachiin designed sewing kit.

"Uh, Kyoya-sempai texted me and said he'd be coming at 7:40."

"Great, we still have more time to adorn you."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped over.

"Yeah, great." She said in false enthusiasm.

They both gently pushed her into a chair.

"I hate these shoes." Haruhi murmured under her breath once she was seated.

"They look great on you. You don't have to worry if you just remember, one foot at a time." Kaoru said from the position behind her chair.

"I still might fall Kaoru."

Kaoru leaned over the chair in which she sat in and placed his lips near her left ear whispering softly.

"I'm sure Hikaru will be there to catch you if you do."

Haruhi gasped at the unanticipated movement from Kaoru.

"Eh, why did yo-"

"Time to do your makeuuuppp!" They sang in a chorus.

Haruhi sighed as she looked down at her dress.

"Don't you guys think this is showing too much flesh?"

"No, now be still!"

Haruhi tried her best to sit still and keep from wincing and groaning.

She only managed to endure it for about eleven minutes.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Wait; don't move your lips. Almost done."

Hikaru held Haruhi's face, holding out a gloss stick with a soft pink sheen on its bristles.

"Haruhi, where's that necklace that Tono bought for you."

Kaoru stood behind Haruhi's chair, brushing her ponytail.

"Onm mwa drwesser nest to da window."

"Stop moving your lips."

Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"Sworry."

"Okay, I'll go get it." Kaoru set the brush down on the table next to them and set about her room to gather the necklace inside its case.

Hikaru sighed and released her cheeks from his fingertips.

"There, all done."

He inspected Haruhi's appearance.

"Kaoru and I did a damn good job."

"I feel so artificial." Haruhi sat there looking to her friend.

Hikaru chuckled.

"Well, you _look _amazing."

"Thanks, I guess."

Haruhi adverted her eyes from him. She could feel the awkward tension in the air. Usually the mood seemed light when Hikaru was around, even if it was just him without Kaoru; although those moments were very rare. Now he seemed more nervous, for which reason she didn't know why.

"Um, Hi-"

"Hey, Har-"

They both spoke at the same time, then paused realizing the other had something to say.

"You go first." Hikaru smiled timidly.

Haruhi looked pleased as she looked to Hikaru.

"Okay…I was just going to ask who you and Kaoru were bringing to Tamaki-sempai's birthday party?"

"Oh..." Hikaru felt disappointed hoping Haruhi would ask him about how he felt about her choosing Tamaki as her date instead of trying to make small talk.

"There were two girls from class 1-B that asked me and Kaoru during lunch time to escort them."

Haruhi smiled.

"See, I told you any girl in this school would want to go with the both of you."

Hikaru sighed impatiently.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about all of us?"

Haruhi's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, the abrupt question catching her off guard.

"What do you mean Hikaru?"

Hikaru ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders albeit a bit harshly.

"What are your feelings towards me, Kaoru and the rest of the club members!"

She looked at him confused, concerned, and startled by his outburst.

"I-I-I…you're a-."

"Hikaru, don't be so harsh with her."

Hikaru turned his head sharply to look in the direction of his brother's voice.

He slowly let his hands slide down her shoulders. His fingertips left a fiery trail of heat down her arms.

He stood and backed away from her; obstinacy marking his face.

"Sorry Haruhi." He murmured quietly, without meeting her big, chocolate eyes.

"Its fine Hikaru, I um…what was that for all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked still concerned and startled.

"It was nothing Haruhi. Hikaru has just been a little stressed out lately."

Kaoru's word rushed out dubiously.

"Oh, I wish you could tell me what's bothering you Hikaru."

"I-."

A knock at the front door interrupted Hikaru's forming words.

Three heads turned to the wooden door.

"I'll get it."

Haruhi began to get up from the chair before Hikaru held his hand up still looking at the door.

"No, I'll get it."

Haruhi sat back down as Hikaru moved towards the door.

"Haruhi, do you mind if I put your necklace on you?"

"No I don't mind; thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru walked behind her chair and put his arms over her head. He carefully lowered down the necklace until the cold, golden chains kissed her neck. The link became one again as Kaoru clasped together the necklace.

"There!"

Haruhi rose from her chair and spun around to face Kaoru.

"Again, thank you Kaoru."

She smiled charmingly at Kaoru.

Hikaru and Tamaki walked in.

Kaoru noticed Hikaru's enraged expression and Tamaki gazing at Haruhi bewitchingly.

Haruhi didn't realize the reason why Hikaru looked as if he wanted to murder someone. That someone being the blonde, half-breed standing next to him.

"You look nice Tamaki-sempai."

"Haruhi…y-you look so beautiful."

Tamaki only managed to whisper his endearments.

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai. You shouldn't stare at people though, it's very rude. And if we're supposed to be there early, we should get going."

"Oh, right."

Tamaki shifted his gaze to Kaoru.

"But Kaoru? Why aren't you and Hikaru dressed? I thought you two said you would be there."

Tamaki eyes started to water as he spoke in a childish voice, sad because he assumed all his friends would come to his birthday party.

Kaoru looked away from his brother and focused on Tamaki.

"We didn't want to get dressed until we were done with Haruhi. Furthermore, the party doesn't start until 8:30."

"Right, of course; well don't arrive too late. Haruhi we should go."

"Okay."

Haruhi turned to the identical brothers.

"Um Hikaru, Kaoru, are you two leaving soon?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru grabbed the sewing kit and Hikaru's hand. "Come on Hikaru."

He turned to Tamaki with his hand grazing the doorknob.

"We'll be there at 8:30!" He smiled and dragged Hikaru to the limo that waited outside for them.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and once again took in her appearance. A grin formed upon his lips.

"You look extremely enchanting Haruhi." He paused.

"Si belle."

Haruhi looked at him, perplexed.

"What was that last part?"

His smiled stretched across his face even wider.

"Nothing."

He held up his hand and bowed.

"May I mademoiselle?"

"Sure."

Haruhi placed her hand onto Tamaki's.

Tamaki raised his head and beamed at her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello, again...I guess. Um, i didn't really lke this chappy, tried changing it, ended up staying the same. But I hope you guys liked it, if you did, tell me please, if you didn't tell me please.

But besides that, The Ootori's are in the lead with eleven (11 points)

The Suoh's come second with seven (7 points)

Other Contestants

(for people who voted for a KyoXTama paring or a HaruXMori or HaruXHika pairing)

have five (5 points).

Come on my Tamaki and Haruhi fans. I want a close tie until the end!

Vote please


	11. Like father! Like Son EXTRA

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

**The links to the suits/dresses (this goes in order from appearance in the next chapter)**

-Renge's dress (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD612751

-Renge's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/viewitem-PS563962

-Kyoya's suit (tuxedos,com) (search allure)

-Honey-sempai's suit (menswearhouse,com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay_10051_10002_10601_131456_ -1_10002_Base_10651_?cm_vc=40168)

-Mori-sempai's suit (menswearhouse,com/webcapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay_100051_10002_10601_1_10002_Base_10651_?cm_vc=40168)

(sorry that this is so long, menswearhouse likes to make people frustrated)

-Junko Nakosuo(Mori's date) (lavender) (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD678173)

-Junko's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/shoes/viewitem-PS511520)

-Reiko's dress (pink) (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD584775)

-Reiko's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/shoes/viewitem-PS526951)

-Aiko(Kaoru's date) dress (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD584939)

-Aiko's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/shoes/viewitem-PS560224)

-Shina(Hikaru's date) dress (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem/-PD497581)

-Shina's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/shoes/viewitem-PS32540)

-Hikaru's and Kaoru's tuxedo (browntuxedo,net/jean-yves-illusion-red-tuxedo/)

-Tamaki's tuxedo (ahfashion,?productID=380)

-Haruhi's dress (promgirl,com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD546320)

-Haruhi's shoes (promgirl,com/shop/shoes/viewitem-PS557091)

AN: Please look at my choices, and keep voting


	12. Party Time!

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

DISCLAIMER: Don't tell anyone, but I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

It belongs to Hatori Bisco

AN: I hope you guys went through all the clothing on the other chapter, I think I have a good sense of fashion, but if you disagree with my choices feel free to review about it, don't flame though. And if you like my choices of clothing, oh and shoes please review.

I really like how this chappy turned out, but go ahead and read please.

* * *

Four inch platform heels strolled gracefully across the red carpet alongside with black calfskin, leather shoes.

Kyoya thought of the benefits of attending the banquet with Renge. Reynard Houshakuji was one of his father's closest business partners next to Mr. Suoh. Being seen with her could keep it that way.

With that reason in mind, Kyoya smiled flawlessly at Renge when she asked him to escort her, using the same fake smile he often used in the host club and during important business conversations.

He told her it would be his honor to do so, then planned a time to pick her up.

He didn't know if what dress she contemplated to wear would match with his suit. So upon seeing her in an elegant, black, sweetheart neckline dress, he was thoroughly impressed and felt something close to pride that he would be showing her off at Tamaki's birthday banquet with the beauty that radiated from the self-proclaimed manager of their club.

Kyoya's arm wrapped securely around Renge's waist; his palm caressing the black satin of the strapless bodice. She wore a black bow -replacing the usual pink one- accessorizing her hair that was styled in long, caramel curls flowing down her back.

Kyoya impressed the crowd wearing a Calvin Klein, black satin suit.

Cameras flashed; the paparazzi eager to get a scoop on the third son of the mighty, conglomerate Ootori family and the daughter of the opulent Houshakuji family.

The couple walked into the Suoh main mansion, giving their greetings to the doormen.

Renge was stunned at the sight she saw.

From the red carpet, it was easily observant that the only heir to the Suoh family was having a Hollywood themed birthday banquet.

The front parlor had many beautiful, crystal chandeliers brightening the entire area.

The floors were simply made of marble that was spotlessly polished; it seemed one slip of the foot on these floors could leave you with a broken neck.

The walls had red, velvet drapes clutching to them elegantly and a few familiar faces mingled within the parlor.

But Kyoya continued on until she saw a large ball room area that was even more ridiculously decorated.

Thousands of people crowded the room.

They either dined by the long tables of yummy sweets and desserts, socialized among others of their kind, or sat by one of the many tables-graced with white cloths and fine china with a gorgeous centerpiece of pink and white lotuses, light blue irises, and pink roses.

Many female and male servants walked about, holding silver and gold platters as they served drinks to the guests-such as (red wine, white wine, champagne, and the chairman secretly requested a special martini mix to be served only the adults, although his mother doesn't know that).

The bright, crystal chandeliers intensified the expensive rococo and neo-gothic decor.

On the north side of the ballroom, the red drapes were pulled back revealing a balcony towering in front of moonlit Sakura trees surrounded by beautiful varieties of flowers.

"Ootori Kyoya."

Renge swiftly turned in the direction of a silky masculine voice.

"Ah, Kuze Takashi, Mitsuyama Kanan, Good Evening."

"Good Evening Ootori-kun."

Kanan smiled and bowed in courtesy of the third son.

Takeshi Kuze, captain of the Ouran Football Team "The Orages" (Orages meaning lightning in french), third year Class-A, family owning one of Japan's largest fruit producing company, and Kyoya's rival because of a childhood grudge (Also, almost always seen eating the peels of an orange because of the calming scent).

Kanan Mitsuyama, Kuze's fiancé, the secretary for Ouran's student council, third year Class-B, very blunt(like Haruhi) but also more a lot more girly and feminine (also pretty).

"Hello Kuze-sempai, Kanan-sama."

Renge bowed.

She heard of Kyoya's and Takeshi's rivalry and expected this moment to be unusual; meaning whenever Kyoya and Kuze were in the same room, there was bound to be some…difficulties.

"Hello Renge-chan." Kuze responded in a polite tone.

"Oh Renge-chan, I almost didn't recognize you. I would have never thought Kyoya-kun would agree to be your date, he always seems to avoid you, or I suppose I should say that he _tries _to avoid you. You look very lovely, by the way."

Renge smiled brightly, ignoring Kanan's blunt- and rude- comment.

"As do you Kanan-sama."

Kuze smirked, as always enthusiastic to upset his rival.

"It seems the third son of the Ootori family is trying to outdo Suoh again; dressed the way you are with a beautiful girl on your arm."

Renge blushed and tilted her head down to let the curly bangs cover her face.

"I have no intention of stealing the spotlight from Tamaki, but it seems that I have outdone you."

With that comeback, a flash from his glasses, and a sly smirk, Kyoya walked away leaving Kanan quietly giggling and Kuze enraged.

* * *

The whipcream dissolved on his tongue as he savored in the rich, delicious topping.

"Oishii." He said in a blissfully cheerful tone.

He opened his mouth again to devour the strawberry that was pierced by the fork.

He leaned forward with closed eyes, ready to submerge in the sweet, tangy flavor.

"Mitsukuni."

Honey's eyes shot open at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. He slowly turned away from the sweet fruit that was held out to him.

"Takashi?"

His chocolate orbs met darker brown ones to confirm that it was indeed his cousin.

"Takashi!" He jumped from the chair and leaped onto his cousin, securely wrapping his arms around his neck. He was oblivious to the girl that stood beside the Morinozuka's eldest.

"You're not going to greet an old friend Mitsukuni?"

Honey lifted his head from Mori's shoulder. He examined the girl who spoke.

A female appearing to be the age of seventeen or eighteen wearing a lavender dress stood beautifully next to Mori.

The dress cascaded down her olive skin (naturally tan) and her long, black hair stopping just above her hips. Her emerald green eyes appearing to be teal under bright lights.

Honey gasped and jumped down from his cousin's embrace.

She watched him walk over to her, amused by his bewildered expression.

She felt him take her hands into his slightly smaller ones.

"Jun-chan?"

She smiled and nodded.

His lips molded into a big toothy-grin.

"Jun-chan! It's been so long, neh? Let's eat cake and catch up!"

He didn't wait for her to respond; he pulled her by her hand over to the table which he sat at.

Mori followed behind them in his usual laid-back, quiet manner.

Reiko-Hime Kanazuki sat there eating the strawberry that was meant to be fed to Mitsukuni.

She often ate cake and sweets with him in the cafeteria at Ouran when he had time to spend with her.

It was known to the all the host club members of her romantic feelings towards the Lolita-type boy.

Being a member-the princess because she is the only girl-of Nekozowa's Black Magic club, she also had fun cursing Honey. Because of her shy and spooky personality she often comes off as scary.

Honey plopped back down in the chair and started swinging his feet under the table as he smiled.

Junko Nakosuo sat down, opposite of Mori at the small, round table. Honey and Reiko sat on either side of her.

Reiko began reading a book of curses (that came from nowhere).

"Jun-chan, this is Reiko Kanazuki. She attends Ouran with us and is one of my regulars at the Host Club."

"It's nice to meet you Kanazuki-san."

"You can just call me Reiko." The dark princess stated in a monotone voice.

"Okay Reiko."

Junko turned to her escort.

"So is this host club the club you told me about yesterday?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, in that case, I can't wait to meet them. Are they all here now?"

Honey shook his head, disagreeing with her wish.

"I don't want them to jump to conclusions."

His tone etched in sadness.

"What conclusions?"

Honey turned and put on a fake smile before he looked at Junko. "It's nothing."

Junko turned her attention to the centerpiece.

"How do you know Mitsukuni-san and Morinozuka-san?" Reiko asked abruptly.

"Oh, we are all childhood friends."

* * *

"Oh my, you girls are gorgeous!"

A girl with a dainty, delicate figure smiled at the Hitachiin mom. Her hair was a light-brown mixture like that of caramel. It was long and curly, swirling all the way down to the dip in her back. She had pretty amber eyes that sparkled and her smile was genuine. Her petite form was covered in an empire waist, one-shoulder, floor-length, red dress that complimented her creamy, pearl skin.

Next to her was a girl who stared boringly. She was attractive in a different way from the other girl. Instead of cute and adorable, her appearance looked deadly and sexy. Her big, gray eyes looked empty. Her black, short hair was in a boy cut style like that of Haruhi's except more bangs laid across her forehead.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin Yuzuha." Shina Kato and Aiko Kichida said gratefully.

"And thank you for sending me this wonderful dress at such short notice."

Aiko admirably gazed at Yuzuha Hitachiin. Hearts fluttered around her head for the love she felt for this amazing designer.

"It was no problem. They were easily accessible since I represented them at my fashion show last week."

Aiko's jaw dropped.

"These dresses were in your "Haru Gurama" fashion show?"

Yuzuha smiled and nodded her head.

Soft screams escaped from Aiko's lips and she went moe on her.

"You're so cool! Amazing and beautiful!"

"I'm starting to think my date only asked us to escort them so she could meet mom."

Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear as they watched the scene in front of them.

Hikaru laughed loudly.

"She's your date not mine."

Kaoru pouted his lips and asked in a begging tone.

"Hikaru, switch dates with me."

"You know, it's rude to talk about people behind their back. Especially if they're right in front of you."

Shina stood behind both boys with a discomforted expression on her face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aiko has a crush on you Kaoru-kun, she had one on you since the beginning of the year. She also admires your mother a lot." She looked at the younger twin with her arms crossed over her decent-sized chest.

Kaoru frowned.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru." His words came out defensively, trying to make his lie seem believable.

"No you're not. I heard you whispering into Hikaru's ear about Aiko. I know that Hikaru-kun is my date because Aiko, in some odd way can tell which one is who. She said she feels different when she looks at _you _or when she hears _your_ voice. She can look at both of you, but when she sees _you_, she feels happy. When she looks at Hikaru, she feels…nothing."

Shina paused for a dramatical effect.

"She's the type of girl who sees with her heart instead of her eyes. That's why I became friends with her."

She grinned and looked past the two read heads to watch her friend harass Mrs. Hitachiin.

The mischievous pair stood there in awe.

Completely taken aback by Shina's theory, they could do nothing else than stare at that girl. Kaoru's thoughts filled with the gentleness of Aiko. Hikaru's thoughts filled with the mystery of Shina and Aiko's feelings for his younger brother. Hikaru could only think of it as a regularly confession that they often received, which was usually turned down. But since the girl who has feelings for his twin didn't confront them about it, they couldn't necessarily turn her down. Also, Shina claiming that Aiko can easily tell them apart was something Hikaru wanted to discover for himself.

* * *

"Where is Tamaki? He should have already made an appearance with his father and… his date."

"Ne, Kyoya-sama? Who did Tamaki-sama bring as his date?" Renge's tone was filled with curiosity.

Kyoya looked across the table to the french otaku. He rattled through his brain for a simple and reasonable answer not wanting to give her the actual truth and revealing Haruhi's secret about her gender. The task was accomplished in less than a second.

"An old friend of his."

"Oh, I thought he'd escort someone from the academy. Didn't many of his fans ask him to escort them?"

"Yes but he kindly turned them all down."

Kyoya picked up his wine glass which was filled with champagne. He raised the rim of the glass to his soft lips. He took a small sip before he gently set the drink back down. At the next event, he heard Renge let out a small gasp; but he was unable to see her expression.

Unexpectedly the ball room was darkened completely.

Only a small spotlight shone on the north side, next to the open window showing the outside world of Sakura trees.

The spotlight polished upon a Kuhn-Bosendorfer piano, the crystal glass embedded in its exterior beamed brightly, emanating sparkles across the darkened world.

In front of those white and black keys was a boy, sitting on the bench before the grand piano, a content look on his face.

Whispers and quiet gasps filled the darkness, but didn't enter inside the pure shield surrounding the small circle in which the light shone.

The boy lightly and gently placed the tips of his fingers in position on the white keys.

He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts before his fingertips started to flow at its own rhythm.

The music that escaped from the piano sounded of Piano Sonata Bb major D 960- Scherzo – Allegro vivace con delicatezza.

The beautiful music danced in the light as well as the darkness. The whispers stopped and it was silent except for the sound that was created by the boy playing the piano.

Eyes were closed, smiles were lit, and ears were healed by his music.

The music continued on for three minutes until he held the last note, letting the sound linger in the air for a moment.

A very well earned applause exploded from the hands of the guests.

The boy's smile grew wider as he stretched his fingers, preparing to play another piece.

He once again ran his fingertips across the keys. Sonata for two pianos in D, K48 I Allegro con spirito from Mozart graced out of the piano.

The music lasted for six minutes. The boy again amazed the crowd, which gave him applause for his skillfully played music.

Tamaki stood from the piano's bench and bowed.

The room was lit again; all the chandeliers brightening the room.

Tamaki looked very glamorous and dashing in his Italian Genève, white designer suit.

Out from nowhere Yuzuru Suoh and Haruhi appeared next to him.

Haruhi attached herself to Tamaki's left arm and Yuzuru placed his arm around Tamaki's shoulder, holding a microphone in his hand.

"First I'd like to thank you all for attending my wonderful son's 18th birthday party; I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves tonight. I want to make an announcement, as also a gift from the Suoh family. Ladies and gentlemen, the Suoh family is proud to announce that Tamaki will be heir to the family company."

An applause went around, the loud clapping filling the corners in the large room. Whistles were thrown about and loud cheers from Ouran's Host Club fangirls pierced through the air.

Yuzuru handed his son the microphone.

Tamaki took this moment to announce his speech.

He cleared his throat as the praise he was given came to a halt.

"Thank you everyone. I am honored to be given the opportunity to take over my father's business. Though, I intend to do a better job than he has ever done." He laughed along with the crowd and looked to his father.

"No offense." He whispered as the chairman glared at his son.

Tamaki looked back out to the crowd and softly cleared his throat again before his violet orbs turned to meet his father's brown ones once again.

"First to my father; I would like to say thank you for everything you have done. Not only tonight but for over the years. Were told as children that you won't understand what you're parents are doing for you until you get older and have to do it ourselves. I understand all the sacrifices my father has made for me. Thank you for being there for me as a friend and as someone to talk to. But most importantly, thank you for being there for me as my father."

He turned to the crowd again.

"I would also like to give thanks to my grandmother for allowing me to have this banquet here tonight and for receiving me into the Suoh family. I want to mostly thank her for allowing me to be the successor to the business. And also, I want to thank her for putting up with my father and I."

He smiled when the crowd chuckled shortly.

"And lastly, I'd like to say thank you to all my friends. I've known some of you longer than others, but in ways, you have all still been a great importance in my life. I truly treasure my three years at Ouran Academy. My first, best friend I have ever made, I would like to thank you first and foremost Kyoya Ootori. You've been by my side through everything. Thank you."

Tamaki easily spotted Kyoya in the large crowd, sitting at a table with Renge.

He smiled when he saw Kyoya's utterly shocked expression before he quickly slipped back into his mask.

But Tamaki, only Tamaki could still see a small smirk on his lips as everyone else looked to the third son, when Tamaki mentioned him.

"Then I would like to thank my sempai's, Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

I felt honored that they would even quit their club to help me with my dreams. Thank you for your sacrifices."

Tamaki gazed at Mori and Honey sitting at a table, next to Reiko-Hime and Junko Nakosuo.

Honey-sempai smiled brightly at Tamaki and Mori-sempai had a faint smile but in his eyes, you could see admiration.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I would like to thank both of you for not giving up on me. Of course, I had no intention of letting you give up but in the end you chose me because of possibilities which you had faith in. Thank you for having faith in me."

Four amber-colored eyes met violet ones.

Kaoru had a barely visible blush across his cheeks, smiling at his King. Hikaru didn't blush but his grin matched Kaoru's.

"Finally, I would like to thank a certain commoner boy that couldn't be here tonight. He has the obstinacy and straight-forwardness to be independent and strive for his absolute best. Haruhi Fujioka is an intelligent scholarship student from a middle-class family whom I am inspired by. And even in bad situations, he is able to look at the bright side of it and cheer everyone up. I give my gratitude to Fujioka Haruhi."

Tamaki ever so slightly turned his head to his left and glanced at his date behind him through the corner of his eyes. He could see her smiling passionately, showing her happiness in her charming smile. He smiled as well and watched his guests again.

"Once again, thank you all for attending. And we shall continue with the party." Tamaki winked and flashed a smile to the crowd. The ladies swooned and even a few women over the age of thirty nearly fainted.

Tamaki handed the microphone to a servant and grabbed Haruhi's hand and lifted her pale knuckles to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand and looked at her through the blonde locks that covered his eyes.

"Ms. Yuki, how do you think I did?"

"That was amazing Tamaki-sempai. You really wowed the crowd."

"Oh, thank you Haruhi! You really loved it?"

Haruhi hurriedly put a finger to her lips and puckered her pink flesh, letting a hiss out.

"Shhhhh, Tamaki-sempai. Someone could've heard my name. And no, I said it was amazing not that I loved it."

Tamaki was tempted to go in a corner, but kept up his princely façade for those who were watching.

"Tamaki, I am going to speak to Mr. Ootori. Keep 'Yuki' company and show her around to some clients."

Tamaki turned to his father and nodded as Yuzuru began to walk in another direction.

"Did you tell your dad that it was me?"

"No, but it seems that he knows that it's you."

Tamaki eyes became wide and he went into a frenzy.

"Oh no, the disguise isn't working! We have to get you another disguise! I know, we'll dress you up like a clown! It's an American tradition for birthday parties."

The deep, smooth sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

Tamaki stopped his rampage to look behind him.

"Tamaki…is this our…_other _daughter?"

A confused looked crossed Tamaki's face. "Huh, why did you call Har-"

Haruhi "Yuki" smacked Tamaki in his face and pushed him to the side before she stepped in front of his place. She smiled to one of her dear friends.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai, it's me, Yuki Kuroki; long time no see, huh?"

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _'Yuki'_ it has been an unbearably long time." Kyoya's tone was drunk with sarcasm.

"Though I hardly recognized you."

Haruhi smirked. _Ha! I outsmarted the Shadow King._

"But none the less, I was still able to tell it was you. Don't think you outsmarted me."

_Damn rich bastard._

Kyoya then waved his hand towards Renge's middle.

"Renge this is _Yuki Kuroki_; Yuki this is Renge Houshakuji."

Renge smiled and bowed. "Hello Kuroki-san."

Haruhi 'Yuki' did the same. "Hello Houshakuji-san."

Renge looked to 'Yuki' and Tamaki (whom was standing next to Haruhi).

She tilted her head and flashed a smile, her eyes reflexively closing.

"So, how do you know Tamaki-sama?"

Shock marked Haruhi's and Tamaki's face.

Kyoya raised the brim of his glasses with his index finger and smirked.

"Go on _'Yuki'_; tell her about your friendship with Haruhi Fujioka and how you met Tamaki through him."

Haruhi glared at Kyoya.

"Oh, so you're a commoner friend of Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi still glared at Kyoya as she spoke.

"_I suppose I am."_

Renge beamed. She leaped forward and grabbed 'Yuki's' hands.

She held 'Yuki's' fragile hands in her own while she gazed at 'Yuki'.

"So how did you meet Tamaki? And how acquainted are you with Haruhi-kun? Do you like him? Are you in love? Oh please tell me!"

Haruhi, 'Yuki' sighed and thought for a moment. _The things I do for this club. This is going to be awkward._

"I guess you could say we met at a Deli Market. Uh…I was looking for some…white rice wine! A boy and his group of friends unfortunately got to the last of it before I could. I guess he could tell that I was looking for it in the aisle and asked if I wanted to have it. I insisted that he go ahead and buy it but he placed in my grocery basket and left with his friends.

I-I, uh…saw him again when I was walking home. I thanked him for the wine and…we-we, umm, _talked_ a little. He said that I should meet his friends. So I visited his house one day and met Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club."

"Do you like Haruhi-kun? Do you want to date him?" Renge asked impatiently.

"Nope, we're just friends."

Renge frowned, her hopes being shot down by the oblivious girl in front of her. Renge hoped 'Yuki' would like Haruhi, wishing for another member to be added to the love triangle that she suspected of Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru.

She dropped 'Yuki's' hands and stepped back still frowning.

"Neh, Houshakuji-san…what's wrong?" Haruhi asked still oblivious to Renge's wishes.

"The moe-ness is ruined!" Renge gripped strands of her hair and shook her head back and forth.

Kyoya smirked and calmly stated. "Renge compose yourself."

Renge stopped in her actions and found herself obeying the third son.

"Sorry Kyoya-sama." She stood back until she was at his side again.(ah, Renge's awkward behavior will be explained later, then again, I think she always acts like this)

"Tamaki, when will Ms. Suoh come down?"

"I'm not sure, she was talking with father in her office while Ha-" Tamaki cleared his throat.

"While 'Yuki' and I stood in the hallway waiting."

Kyoya's eyebrows pulled together and he raised his hand to rub his chin, questioning and planning.

"Hmm, well Renge and I will go greet the Osaki's. I'll have to discuss something with you later Tamaki, in private."

* * *

"Rei-chan, let's go greet Tama-chan."

"Yes Mitsukuni-san."

"You come too Takashi. Sorry Jun-chan, you have to stay here."

"I still don't understand why, but if you think it's best then I will stay."

Junko sat at the table eating _Profiteroles au Chocolat. _(a sweet french dessert, which is pastries glazed with warm chocolate)

Honey, Reiko, and Mori walked to the north side of the ballroom.

* * *

"Tamaki-san, who is this beautiful girl with you?"

"This is my friend, Yuki Kuroki."

Mr. Takao bowed and gently took 'Yuki's' hand. He raised it to his lips as he looked at her.

_Is every male in here going to kiss my hand? _

_How do they know where my hand has been anyway?_

_And how come it is always my right hand?_

_Is that some sort of rich people thing?_

Haruhi quietly kept her thoughts to herself as Mr. Takao stood straight and looked to the group standing behind the birthday boy.

"So Tamaki-san, I expect you to be learning the difficulties and adventure of running a company. One day you'll be the richest man in Japan, if you're going to surpass you're father, that is."

"Hahaha, that might be a bit challenging, seeing as I have some competition."

"Of course, you'll always have competition when it comes to being the best, if you want everyone to love you; you're destined to have a few haters along the way."

"Oh, I guess I'm not the only one who wants to wish you happy birthday Tamaki-san."

Tamaki and 'Yuki' followed Mr. Takao's gaze to stare at the rather large group of people behind him. It seemed as if they had formed a line.

Haruhi's mouth gaped open as she looked at the people smiling to her and the host club king next to her.

She noticed Nekozowa-sempai, Kirimi-chan, Ayanakoji-san, Hikaru and Kaoru-with a pair of two girls standing closer to them than she would expect-, Kanako Kasugazaki-san, her fiancé- Tohru Suzushima, Takeshi-sempai, and his fiancé- Kanan Mitsuyama, Ritsu Kasanoda-san, Kazukiyo Soga-san, Akira Komatsuzawa-san, Honey-sempai, Reiko-Hime Kanazuki-san, Mori-sempai, Satoshi, Yasuchika, Koturo, Kanda, Shin, and a whole bunch of other people I don't feel like naming.

She sighed.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"Yoshio." The chairman stood next to the head of the Ootori Corporation.

Yoshio turned at the command of his name.

"Ah, Yuzuru. I've been meaning to speak to you."

Yuzuru smirked. "Yes, I'm sure you have."

Yoshio's eyes squinted at the respond.

"You may think you have an advantage because your son openly has feelings towards Fujioka, but my son will follow my instructions and do whatever I request for him to do."

"You can't tell him what we've planned, knowing Kyoya he won't be happy about it."

"I don't need to tell him, I just need to give him a push."

"I could deceive Tamaki into giving Haruhi a push."

Yoshio chuckled darkly.

His glasses flashed menacingly.

"I am delighted with you being my opponent Yuzuru; you'll make this competition much more amusing."

Yuzuru laughed loudly.

"You need to remember that I'm not a pawn in your game Yoshio."

Yuzuru turned his back on Yoshio and walked away, leaving him to smirk sadistically.

"Oh but you are Yuzuru. I've already planned your next move."

* * *

AN: Okay, I forgot to tell you guys about my other OC: Junko Nakosuo. I have to say that I like her more than Aiko and Shina. Junko's personality matches mines more than Aiko's and Shina's personality. Also I took an Ouran Quiz to see who I'd be better matched with, and even though I really wanted my results to be Kyoya, I got Mori-sempai instead. But, he is my second fav, well him or Kaoru. So I made an OC for Mori-sempai with some of my characteristics before I did this fanfic. But anyway, there shall be no more of my yapping. Let's carry on.

Um, well it's time to tally up the votes.

Tamaki-in second place with 12 points

Kyoya-in first place with 15 points

A CLOSE TIE TAMAKI/HARUHI FANS! A CLOSE TIE! KEEP VOTING!

*clears throat*

**Other hosts club members**

9 points all together

And for a um…Kyo/Tama pairing its 4 points

That's all for today, please continue voting *glares* that goes for you too Tama/Haru fans, I want a tie. Please ;{


	13. I want to lick you

_**Like Father! Like Son!**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC nor do I own its characters. I do not want to claim it so why do i have to put this here?

Oh and about Kirimi's behavior, as I said, that will be explained in later chapters. This birthday banquet is also too long, it shouldn't be over three chapters

* * *

"Happy Birthday, nise aniki!" (Interpretation: nise aniki: fake big brother)

Tamaki slowly kneeled down to kiss the forehead of the four-year-old heiress of the family which heritage held traces of the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia.

"Thank you Kirimi-chan." He whispered against the soft skin layered on top of her skull.

Kirimi-chan's big, powder blue eyes widened before they slowly closed. She inhaled the scent attached to his clothes. It smelled…different, soothing in a sense and maybe…arousing?

"Nise aniki, I want to lick you." Kirimi whispered strangely seductive for her sweet, chime-like voice. It was low enough for her brother not to hear but loud enough for Tamaki to choke on his breath.

"Tamaki-sempai, are you okay?" Haruhi looked concernedly at her sempai.

He nodded without looking at her.

"Um, Kirimi-chan…you should probably tell your maid to read you stories about American folktale princesses, those shojo mangas must be destroying your sweet innocence."

"Suoh-san…"

Tamaki stood up to look to the president of the Black Magic Club. Before he could make a response to his name being addressed, a hand was smacked against the flesh between his hairline and his eyebrows.

Tamaki's brows pulled together and he looked incomprehensibly at the person who took action.

"What are you doing?"

Nekozowa smiled. He looked very handsome in his black suit with a matching hat over his dark, green wig.

"I'm giving you good blessings for your eighteenth year."

Nekozowa closed his eyes and concentrated. He started whispering in a language that Tamaki couldn't understand.

After the pair stood there for almost four minutes, Nekozowa opened his eyes and smiled.

"You are now blessed and will have good luck for this year…or you might have bad things happen to you, it depends on what fate decides." (eh, not really)

"What?"

Nekozowa grabbed Kirimi's hand and slipped away. Kirimi smiled and waved before they disappeared.

'Yuki' stood behind Tamaki giggling hysterically. She held her sides as she proceeded laughing.

Tamaki turned to her enraged.

"That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is." She wiped away fake tears from her laughter and ceased in her amusement.

"Hello Tamaki-san. Happy Birthday."

Mrs. Hitachiin stood in front of the two hosting members. Hikaru and Kaoru were positioned behind her. Shina stood to Hikaru's right and Aiko stood to Hikaru's left, being placed in between the Hitachiin brothers.

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin."

"You look so lovely dear; I knew the dress would look absolutely perfect on you but…"

Mrs. Hitachiin paced forward and stood directly in front of 'Yuki'. She pointed to the piece of jewelry around her neck.

"This necklace ruins the look. It's looks too flashy, possibly because of your petite form, and your pale skin doesn't contrast correctly with the fabric and dark concentration of the dress along with the bulky grandeur of the jewelry. It looks uncouth on you; you should throw that trash away."

A white ghost emerged from Tamaki's body.

The twins chuckled at their mother's comment and at their king's reaction.

Aiko and Shina looked a bit confused.

Haruhi inclined her head down.

She examined the jewelry against her pale skin then looked down at her dress.

"I think it looks fine." She turned her attention back to Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Besides, Tamaki-sempai gave it to me as a gift so I feel the need to cherish it."

She smiled at the twin's mother; and as if it was a contagious disease, Yuzuha couldn't help but smile too.

Once Tamaki came back into his normal state, he admirably stared at Haruhi. He breathed heavily as he felt his heart warm at her honest words and his beautiful, violet irises softened.

"Well if you insist on wearing it, then I have no problem with it."

Yuzuha turned to her sons.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to go find your father okay?"

"Yeah." Both twins said nonchalantly in unison.

"Bye ladies."

Aiko grinned and dramatically waved her hand to Mrs. Hitachiin.

Shina murmured a 'see ya' to the famous designer.

Mrs. Hitachiin spun in the direction of the west side of the ballroom to find her husband whom she saw talking to the fathers of Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, are you going to introduce me to your beautiful dates?"

Aiko jumped forward and smiled adorably.

"Hello, Tamaki-san. I'm Aiko Kichida from class 1-B."

Tamaki leaned closer and lightly grabbed Aiko's chin. He raised her chin up leaving her lips mere inches from his.

She gasped and her eyes widened.

"How come I have never seen you at the host club princess?" His words flowed out like milk.

"Ah, Shina doesn't care for things as such, though I try to persuade her. I don't usually go anywhere without her." She whispered.

Aiko abruptly placed her hand on Tamaki's cheek.

Tamaki leaned back from the girl in front of him but upon seeing the frown on her face he leaned forward once again.

"Can I give the birthday boy a peck on the cheek?" Aiko's voice turned seductively dark.

Tamaki smiled.

"Of course you can princess."

Kaoru and Hikaru grimaced.

Hikaru shifted his gaze to Shina.

"I thought you said she 'only has eyes for Kaoru'. What is she doing?"

Shina snapped her head towards Hikaru's direction.

"I didn't say that! And why in the hell are you asking me? I have no idea what she's doing. She's usually not this straight-forward."

Aiko pushed on the soles of her feet, standing on her tippy-toes to reach her lips to the soft flesh of Tamaki's face.

She closed her eyes and touched her lips gently against his cheek.

She held it there for two seconds before the heels of her feet embraced the floor again.

Standing in a corner on the south side of the ball room, a man quietly chuckled from the scene that was just played by the girl in front of Tamaki.

Shina grabbed Aiko's wrist.

"Okay, I think we should let you sit down for a bit, come on."

Shina pulled Aiko along with her in the direction of the dining tables.

She turned her head over her shoulders as she slowed her steps to speak clearly.

"Come on Hikaru and Kaoru."

Hikaru put both of his hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

Kaoru was glaring at Tamaki for some reason, feeling protective of his date.

Hikaru turned Kaoru away from Tamaki facing him in the same direction equally as their dates.

"Hey Tono, we'll see you later. Uh, commoner…don't let Milord get too out of hand."

He winked and followed behind the two pair of girls.

Haruhi 'Yuki' turned to Tamaki.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not really sure. But that girl seemed strange." He said still looking at the group of four, whom just walked away.

"Hello Suoh."

Tamaki and 'Yuki' froze in place at the sound of those two words.

That recognizable voice belonged to the person who tried to bring a scam upon the host club..

"Komatsuzawa-san."

The chairman of the newspaper club chuckled cynically.

"Yes you dimwitted clodhopper, of course it's me."

Chikage Ukyo and Tomochika Sakyo laughed at their club president's remark.

"As rude and as jealous as ever I see." Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in disapproval.

Akira Komatsuzawa scowled. "There is no need for me to be jealous of someone as foolish as you are Suoh."

'Yuki' stepped forward between the tense space of the clubs' chairmen.

"Hey, you shouldn't fight with Tamaki-sempai because of some grudge. It's his birthday, so call a truce just for tonight."

Komatsuzawa squinted his eyes in the act of examining the girl in front of him. His eyes scrutinized the huge, brown orbs that had a familiarity in them.

"Do I know you?"

'Yuki' and Tamaki energetically shook their heads.

"Huh? Of course you don't. I'm Yuki Kuroki; a friend of Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi."

Komatsuzawa scoffed.

"Oh, so your friends with that commoner boy in that ludicrous club. I feel so sorry for you."

_Well I could say the same, but I won't be a rude bastard like you._

"Etto, you shouldn't be jealous because of the popularity your club doesn't receive compared to the attention of the host club. If you were more passionate with your articles and focused more on the readers of the school's newspaper, then you might gain as much acknowledgement as the host club."

Akira's eyebrows furrowed together.

"How did you know I have a club?"

'Yuki' fiddled through her brain for a reasonable explanation.

"Um, Haruhi-kun and Tamaki told me about all the clubs at Ouran."

Akira put his hand to his chin, grasping the tip of it with his index finger and thumb.

"Oh, so Suoh and Fujioka were making fun of my club, eh?

"No, we were simply informing 'Yuki' about the magnificent bonds we have with the other clubs at Ouran."

Tamaki replied with rushed words as he smiled sheepishly.

'Yuki' also mocked Tamaki's foolish grin in trying to lighten up the situation.

"Whatever, I will not continue to waste my time here speaking with you Suoh."

Akira Komatsuzawa walked away, leading along his other two club members, as if Tamaki's current presence induced him to leave.

_That was close._

Tamaki sighed dramatically.

"It's a shame that people are less fortunate to not have the wonderful skills I possess _and_ have good looks as well, then to blame their unfortunate situation on me."

"Don't flaunt over yourself Tamaki-sempai." 'Yuki' stated bluntly.

Tamaki glanced at 'Yuki' with concern showing on his face.

"Neh, Haruhi? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really, I haven't gotten the chance to sit down since I arrived. These heels are killing me."

Tamaki laughed heartily.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay here and finish greeting my guests. You are free to pick something from the dessert tables. There's a mixture of japanese and french cuisine."

"Ano, thanks Tamaki-sempai."

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Houshakuji-san."

Reynard Houshakuji continued on to speak of how refined and proper Kyoya is. He spent almost ten minutes asking Renge about his handsome features. She of course responded positively in a shy manner. The annoyance of the situation began to bother him more greatly when Houshakuji-san mentioned the request of Renge wanting to marry the young boy once upon a time. Although, he did feel relieved when she said she was still questioning herself about getting to know every one for their personality and not their appearance, and she wasn't sure if there might be someone out there more suitable for her.

He excused himself from both of them, saying that his throat was suddenly dry and he opted to get a glass of water. The smile shown upon his face deluded them into believing his fabrication.

Haruhi's chocolate irises glazed over the strange but seemingly appealing food set before her. The new foreign cuisine looked mouth-watering.

The problem was that she couldn't tell what exactly she was looking at.

Preferably, it would be best to seek assistance in discovering which dish is suitable for her and exactly what the dish is, but it seemed more likable to grab whatever is closest to her and eat, no matter of the tastes.

She contemplated over which idea would gain her less attention and concluded to just grab any plate whether it tastes good or not.

Her hand reached out to the plate that was right before her, thinking that it would suffice.

"I would reconsider your senseless decision. Lemon meringue pie might be too sweet for you…along with the side dish of…chocolate éclairs." The man's voice lowered and became more menacing as he ended his sentence.

Haruhi reactively jumped at the sound of his voice.

Her heart beat reflexively accelerated because of her fright and she fought to catch her breath.

If the situation was looked from the outside, one would think that these were the symptoms of falling in love.

She turned to him with her eyebrows knitted together and her lips puckered in a pout.

"Kyoya-sempai, don't scare me like that."

Kyoya smirked.

"You shouldn't easily be frightened like that. She who fears someone gives that person power."

"I didn't say..." Her tone was strict as she scrutinized his handsome face with her big, brown eyes. "I fear you Kyoya-sempai."

Kyoya could blatantly hear the irritation in her words that quivered out through her voice. He understood that his sarcasm was greatly unappreciated, but he loved seeing Haruhi's reactions to his actions and/or words.

He just smirked and looked at the various dishes on the long table. He searched through the desserts looking for a certain dish.

"Ah." He leaned forward and grabbed a plate then handed it to Haruhi. "I'm sure this would suit your tastes."

Haruhi's mouth dropped.

"What is this?"

Kyoya chuckled at her expected reaction.

"It is strawberry and mascarpone trifle."

The crystal glass comforted layers of mascarpone cheese, strawberries, and butterscotch pieces.

"This looks delicious."

A trail of saliva began to descend from her lips. She raised her hand to the dish and gently removed a strawberry from its containment.

The red fruit didn't have a chance to be savored. A hand held Haruhi's, making the fruit only brush her lips instead of entering her mouth.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing?"

"Haruhi, it is impolite and graceless to eat certain meals with your hands and also to eat while standing. Please have some etiquette."

Haruhi sighed as she looked down to the dish in her hand.

"Fine; would you like to sit with me Kyoya-sempai? I don't want to sit by myself and have someone bother me while I try to enjoy my food."

Kyoya released his grip on her wrist.

"I don't see a problem with your request."

* * *

**Author's Note**

This chapter wasn't really interesting, well to me it wasn't. But hopefully you will find the next chapter more interesting, I think the next chapter is more interesting.

Also, if I'm not too busy I should be able to update again on Thursday. I think it's becoming routine for me to update on Mondays and Thursdays.

Keep voting please, um...I've decided after I added up the amount of votes that I'm going to play tricks on my readers and make this story very unpredictable.

hehehehe *gleams evilly*


End file.
